Cry
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [END] - HUNHAN - Tangisan adalah hal biasa namun tangisan dari seorang Ibu yang merindukan anaknya merupakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya
1. Chapter 1

Setiap pasangan yang telah menikah, mereka mengharapkan memiliki anak yang lucu serta menggemaskan untuk melengkapi hidup mereka. Tiada kata lain yang bisa menggantikan pentingnya posisi anak sebagai dambaan setiap orang tua.

Begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka diberkati Tuhan karena telah memiliki dua pangeran. Sehan merupakan anak pertama sudah menginjak usia enam tahun dan anak kedua bernama Bram yang sudah berusia lima tahun.

Luhan mendekati suaminya yang sedang sibuk membalas pesan - pesan WA untuk urusan kantoran. Luhan tidak bisa melarang suaminya untuk tidak fokus pada handphone karena suaminya sebagai CEO dari Oh Corporation sangat sibuk namun masih memiliki waktu untuk keluarga.

"Hun, bagaimana kalau Bram kita masukkan ke sekolah dasar karena umurnya sudah mencukupi untuk memasuki sekolah dasar" Luhan bertanya pada suaminya tentang anak bungsunya untuk memulai sekolah

"Hm, aku setuju" Sehun setuju saja dengan Luhan karena dirinya juga merasakan bahwa Bram merupakan anak yang cepat belajar dan cepat bicara

"Baiklah, besok dia sudah mulai sekolah" Luhan mencium bibir suaminya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima sarannya

"Eomma"

Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Appa dan Eommanya yang sedang bermesraan didepan umum namun dirinya tidak melihat dengan jelas karena kepalanya menunduk kebawah.

"Ada apa nak?" Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik sang anak

"Sehan boleh minta tolong pada Eomma?" Sehan tetap menunduk karena takut dengan Appanya yang sangat galak kalau marah

"Minta tolong apa sayang?" Luhan bertanya lembut pada anaknya

"Sehan mempunyai pr tentang hitungan namun Sehan masih belum mengerti tentang hitungan Eomma"

"Nghh... Kau sudah berumur enam tahun Sehan. Kalau hitungan tambah - tambah saja kau tidak bisa bagaimana cara belajarmu selama ini"

"Maaf Appa"

Sehan ketakutan sedangkan Sehun tidak peduli karena Sehan anak sulungnya selalu membuatnya malu didepan keluarga besarnya karena Sehan tidak bisa tambah - tambah.

"Hun, sudahlah jangan kau memarahi Sehan" Luhan melerai suaminya yang ingin memarahi Sehan lagi

"Kau terus membelanya, kapan dia bisa menjadi mandiri dan patut dibanggakan" Sehun sangat tidak suka jika anaknya dibela kalau sudah salah dan itu sudah prinsip dari keturunan keluarga Oh yang selama ini dipegang mereka

"Kau tahu kan kalau Sehan memang tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, kenapa kau tetap memaksanya"

Luhan tidak habis pikir karena Sehun tetap saja menyudutkan anak mereka yang ketika masih kecil mengalami demam tinggi sehingga membuat Sehan jadi lambat untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Tidak mau tahu, kau sekarang masuk kedalam dan belajar sendiri. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain"

Sehun tidak mau berdebat dengan istrinya dan membentak anaknya untuk belajar sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Baik Appa~" Sehan sudah menitikan air mata karena dirinya mudah menangis ketika dibentak, Sehan dengan terburu - buru memasuki kamarnya sebelum dirinya menangis didepan orang tuanya terutama Appanya yang sangat kejam dan tidak suka mendengar tangisan

PLAK

"Kau sangat parah Sehun" Luhan bangun dari pangkuan suaminya dan menatap suaminya dengan sinis

"Kau lebih parah karena lebih mementingkan si bodoh itu" Sehun tidak terima disalahkan karena tidak membantu anaknya mereka

PLAK

"Dia anakku, aku yang melahirkan. Kau tutup mulutmu" Luhan berlari dengan tergesa - gesa memasuki kamar Sehan yang ternyata tidak terkunci

CLECK

"Sehan~" hati Luhan hancur ketika melihat anaknya menangis dibalik bantal

"Hiks... Eomma~" Sehan memeluk Eommanya dengan erat karena ketakutan dengan teriakan Appanya yang sangat tidak bersahabat

"Sudah nak, ayo sini Eomma bantu"

Luhan menghapus air mata anak sulungnya karena dirinya tidak tahan dan mampu melihat anaknya menangis karena hal apapun termasuk karena suami yang dicintainya sendiri.

"Ayo belajar nak"

Luhan mengajari Sehan dengan baik dan tenang walaupun Sehan sangat lambat untuk bisa berpikir. Luhan tidak bisa untuk meninggalkan anaknya yang memiliki keterlambatan dibandingan dengan anaknya yang bungsu Bram.

Selesai belajar, Sehan mengantuk dan Luhan membantu Sehan untuk menaikan selimut sebatas dada anaknya dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tidur nak" Luhan sebagai Eomma hanya mampu berdoa pada Tuhan agar anaknya tidak terus dimarahi oleh suaminya hanya karena masalah kecil

Luhan keluar dari kamar anaknya dan menuju kamarnya bersama sang suami yang sudah enam tahun mereka tempati.

CLECK

"Lu~" Sehun menyesal sudah berkata kasar pada istrinya namun Luhan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Sehun

"Aku mengantuk, kau jangan mengganguku" Luhan masuk kedalam selimut dan langsung tidur walaupun matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar karena dirinya merasa bahwa istrinya sangat keras kepala

"Baiklah, selamat malam" Sehun mengucapkan ucapan selamat tidur dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang

"Jauhkan tanganmu, aku masih kecewa padamu"

Luhan sangat tidak suka dirinya disentuh ketika orang tersebut membuatnya marah, aplagi menyinggung anaknya sendiri. Sehun pasrah dan melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang sang istri kemudian membalikkan arah sehingga mereka saling memunggungi untuk malam ini.

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya Luhan tetap memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai Ibu rumah tangga untuk mengurus suami dan anaknya.

"Ini" Luhan memberikan satu porsi nasi goreng pada suaminya dengan tatapan datar, walaupun dirinya masih kesal pada sang suami namun kewajibannya tidak bisa dilanggar

"Ini nak" Luhan memberikan satu porsi nasi goreng pada anaknya sambik tersenyum manis pada anaknya

"Terima kasih Eomma" Sehan terseyum lembut pada Eommanya yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya atau bisa dikatakan wonder womannya

"Bram, ayo makan nak. Kita mau kesekolah hari ini" Luhan menyuapi anak bungsunya untuk makan sedangkan Bram hanya mengangguk saja

"Nanti aku yang jemput"

"Tidak perlu, aku bawa mobil sendiri"

Luhan tidak mau menerima tawaran suaminya karena suaminya sangat licik, pada hal sekecil ini bisa dijadikan sebagai moment untuk berbaikan seperti sebelum - sebelumnya.

"Terserah" Sehun jadi badmood karena istrinya selalu menolak tawaran yang diberikannya jika istrinya sedang marah

Selesai sarapan, Sehan menunggu diruang tamu untuk berdiskusi jika penting sedangkan yang lain belum siap sareapan.

TIT TIT

"Eomma, Appa. Sehan pamit dulu ya"

"Iya nak, hati - hati"

"Iya Eomma"

Sehan berlari kedepan rumah untuk menaiki bus antar jemput sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka sedangkan Luhan masih sibuk menyuapi Bram untuk sarapan.

"Cha, sudah selesai" Luhan meletakkan Bram diruang tamu untuk duduk bersama suaminya yang masih belum pergi kekantor dan kemudian membawa piring kotor kebelakang untuk dicuci nanti siang

"Aku pamit dulu Hun" Luhan membawa Bram kedalam gendongannya dan pamit pada suaminya untuk pergi duluan

"Ya, hati - hati" Sehun senang karena setidaknya Luhan tetap masih ingat dengan statusnya sebagai istri

Luhan memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah baru Bram yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Bram, itu sekolah baru kamu" Luhan menunjukkan pada anaknya mengenai gedung yang berada didepan mereka

"WAH... Besar sekali Eomma" Bram terkejut karena sekolahnya sangat besar dan luas

Luhan gemas dengan ekspresi sang putra dan menciumnya karena terlalu gemas pada anak bungsunya.

"Ayo masuk nak" Luhan membawa Bram masuk kedalam gedung tersebut dan memasuki kelas yang sudah dikatakan pada saat registrasi

Selama belajar, Bram banyakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru dan mendapatkan posisi nomor satu karena bisa mengeja dengan baik diantara yang lain. Luhan yang melihat anaknya menjadi terharu karena anaknya berbakat namun setengah hatinya sedih mengingat Sehan merupakan anak yang lambat dalam mencerna pelajaran.

"Nyonya, anak anda sangat pintar" seorang guru membawa Bram kepada dirinya

"Hm, saya juga tidak menyangka" Luhan membawa Bram kedalam pelukannya

"Baiklah, saya pamit dulu" Luhan pamit pada guru yang sudah membimbing anaknya hari ini

"Hm"

Luhan sampai dirumah dengan keadaan gembira karena anaknya bungsunya Bram menjadi lebih aktif dalam berbicara maupun menari sesuai dengan yang diajarkan tadi pagi disekolah baru anaknya.

Luhan sibuk memasak didapur untuk makan siang kedua anaknya serta dirinya yang sangat kelaparan hari ini sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang membuka pintu.

"Eomma aku pulang" Sehan memasuki rumah dengan wajah lelahnya

"Kau kenapa nak?" Luhan cukup terkejut dengan anak sulungnya yang terlihat tidak baik - baik saja dan dengan cepat mematikan kompornya dan mendekati sang anak

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja Eomma" Sehan meyakinkan Eommanya dengan senyum manisnya

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja nak" Luhan sangat takut dengan keadaan anaknya yang cepat lelah

CLECK

"Hai Lu" Sehun memasuki rumah dan menyapa istrinya yang sedang bersama anak - anaknya

"Hm" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang anak yang ingin segera beristirahat

"Appa~" Bram memanggil Appanya yang berjalan kearah mereka

"Anaknya Appa" Sehun membawa Bram kedalam pelukannya karena sangat gemas dengan putra bungsunya yang lebih cepat belajar

"Eomma, Appa aku pamit dulu" Sehan undur diri dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan memasuki kamarnya karena terlalu lelah dalam belajar

"Dasar anak tidak sopan" Sehun mencibir kelakuan putra sulungnya yang tidak sopan padanya

"Jangan cari ribut lagi, ada apa kau pulang siang. Tumben sekali?"

Luhan tidak ingin meributkan masalah kecil pada suaminya dan langsung menanyakan tentang kepulangan suaminya yang mendadak.

"Aku cuma ingin melihat Bram" Sehun sangat ingin mengatakan ingin melihat keluarga tercintanya namun karena hubungannya dengan Luhan masih belum membaik sehingga dirinya membuat alasan ingin melihat putra bungsunya

"Oh" Luhan tidak ambil pusing dan dirinya memasuki dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya sedikit lagi

Setelah lima menit berkutat didapur, Luhan sudah selesai memasak dan menyajikan didalam piring kemudian meletakkan semuanya dimeja makan agar makan bersama.

"Sehan, Sehun ayo makan" Luhan berteriak dari dapur karena rumah mereka sangat menggema jika berteriak

"Baik Eomma" Sehan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang bersama keluarganya

"MAM MAM..." Bram mengatakan makan dalam bahasa bayinya yang terkadang membuat semuanya ketawa karena kelucuan anak tersebut

"Hahaha..."

Luhan ketawa gemas karena anaknya sangat lucu dan membawa putra sulung kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mengamati istrinya dari jauh dan tidak berani mengusik sang istri. Luhan mendudukkan Bram dikursi khusus anak - anak agar tingginya menyamai kursi khusus orang dewasa.

"Ayo makan" Luhan memberikan seporsi makan siang pada Bram karena anaknya sudah bisa makan sendiri walaupun masih berantakan

Selesai makan siang, Luhan sibuk mencuci piring sedangkan Sehun menjaga Bram yang sedang sibuk - sibuknya menari dan menyanyi kurang jelas serta Sehan yang masuk kedalam kamar untuk belajar lagi. Sehun sangat ketat pada putra sulungnya dalam hal belajar dan belajar.

"Aigoo.. Anak Eomma pintar menari dan menyanyi eoh?"

Luhan yang sudah selesai mencuci piring didapur cukup terkejut ketika memasuki ruang tamu karena putra bungsunya sibuk menyanyi dan menari sesuai dengan lagu yang diputar Sehun.

"Lu, aku minta maaf" Sehun mendekati sang istri dan memeluknya erat

"Hm, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mengelus pipi suaminya yang selamam dia tampar

"Hm" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berniat mencium bibir istrinya yang sudah seharian tidak disentuhnya namun gagal karena sebuah suara

"EOMMA~ HIKS..."

Bram terjatuh diatas lantai dan menangis keras sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanay tersenyum saja karena anaknya sangat lucu.

"Bram... Jangan menangis lagi nak" Luhan membawa anaknya kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan sang anak yang menangis karena terjatuh ketika menari

"Hiks~ Eomma" Bram biasanya tidak menangis namun karena kali ini dia menari sehingga benturan yang diterimanya cukup keras

"Eomma" Bram yang awalnya nangis lama - lama tertidur didalam gendongan sang Eomma sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum saja dengan putra bungsunya yang sangat manja

"Dia sudah tertidur Lu" Sehun memberitahu istrinya bahwa anak mereka sudah tertidur dengan lelap

"Hm, aku mau membawanya kekamar"

Luhan berjalan dengan sangat pelan karena tidak mau membangunkan anak mereka yang sedang tertidur dan meletakannya dengan hati - hati diatas tempat tidur khusus.

"Selamat tidur nak" Luhan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan agar anaknya tidak kepanasan ketika tidur siang

BLAM

"Lu, aku pamit kerja ya" Sehun sudah harus kembali kekantornya karena sudah mau memasuki jam kerja

"Hm, hati - hati ya" Luhan mencium bibir suaminya

"Ya" Sehun mengusak sayang rambut istrinya kemudian keluar dari rumah tanpa diantar sang istri karena dirinya tidak mau membuat istrinya kelelahan

..

..

..

" _Mana dimana anak kambing Eomma_

 _Anak kambing Eomma ada didepan Eomma_

 _Mana dimana jantung hati Eomma_

 _Jantung hati Eomma ada dihati Bram_

 _Caca marica he hei_

 _Caca marica he hei_

 _Caca marica ada dihati Eomma_

 _Caca marica he hei_

 _Caca marica he hei_

 _Caca marica ada dihati Eomma"_

Bram ikutan menyanyi dengan Eommanya karena lagu tersebut adalah lagu kesukaannya hingga saat ini.

"Hebat" Sehun bertepuk tangan menghampiri keluarganya yang sedang sibuk menyanyi lagu anak kambing

"Appa~" Bram merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta dipeluk Appanya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggendong anaknya kedalam pelukannya

"Sehan mana, kenapa dia tidak menyambut Appanya" Sehun selalu kesal jika sudah berhubungan dengan anak sulungnya

"Dia belajar, bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya untuk belajar belajar dan belajar"

Luhan gondok melihat suaminya yang terkadang bagaikan orang pikun dan idiot yang memarahi orang lain tanpa tahu sebabnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" Sehun menyadari nada ketus Luhan dan lebih baik meminta maaf duluan daripada tidak saling berbicara

"Appa~ MAM MAM APPA~" Bram yang masih kecil sudah lapar dan meminta makan pada Appanya

Sehun ketawa saja sambil mencium gemas anaknya yang sangat lancar berbicara sedangkan Luhan pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam Bram.

"Cha, ayo kedapur" Sehun membawa Bram kemeja makan dan terkejut karena istrinya hari ini masak lebih banyak dari biasanya

"UWAH~ AYAM GORENG" Bram senang karena melihat ada ayam goreng dimenu makanannya hari ini

"Hahaha..." Luhan dan Sehun gemas dengan tingkah Bram yang kelewat imut itu

"Appa, Eomma" Sehan yang baru selesai belajar langsung menghampiri orang tuanya yang berada dimeja makan

"Hm, ayo makan nak" Luhan menyuruh anak sulungnya untuk makan bersama seperti biasa

"Maaf Eomma, tapi Sehan besok ada kuis matematika jadi Sehan harus lebih giat belajar lagi" Sehan menolak tawaran Eommanya karena besok dirinya akan mengikuti kuis matematika\

"SEHAN" Luhan geram dengan anaknya yang lebih banyak belajar daripada memikirkan kondisi sendiri

"Eo... Eomma~" Sehan terkejut karena ini pertama kali Eommanya marah padanya

"Eomma mohon dengan sangat kepada Sehan untuk makan saat ini, belajar untuk besok kuis matematikanya masih bisa dilanjutkan nanti setelah makan malam. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu nak, nanti Eomma bantu" Luhan sangat geram karena Sehan lebih mendengarkan kata Sehun daripada dirinya

"Biarin saja Lu" Sehun cuek dan tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran tersebut

"TIDAK! Sehan harus makan." Luhan sudah muak dengan peraturan keluarga Oh yang selalu mengutamakan yang namanya belajar dan belajar

"Baik Eomma" Sehan yang awalnya terkejut dengan bentakan sang Eomma menjadi terharu karena didunia ini Cuma Eomma yang sayang padanya seorang diri

"Good" Luhan senang karena anaknya mendengarkan dirinya

Sehan makan dengan tenang bersama keluarganya namun hatinya terasa sangat penuh karena kasih sayang Eomma padanya sangat besar dan tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya.

"Hiks..."

Sehan menarik nafas dan Luhan menatap anaknya yang baru saja menarik nafas dan cukup terkejut dengan kondisi anaknya yang menitikan air mata.

"Ada apa nak? Apa masakan Eomma tidak enak?" Luhan khawatir dengan anaknya dan mencoba untuk menghapus air mata anaknya

"Tidak Eomma, Sehan terharu saja" Sehan tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jujur tentang keluarnya air mata

"Hyung jangan menangis" Bram sedih karena Hyungnya menangis

"Hm" Sehan menghentikan isakannya karena tidak ingin membuat adiknya kecewa

"Hm, ayo dilanjutkan makannya nak" Luhan menghapus air mata anaknya dan mereka kembali makan dengan tenang

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana dengan hasil ulangan semestermu?" Sehun bertanya setelah dirinya sampai dirumah

"Sehan... Sehan..." Sehan tergagap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Appanya

"Kenapa gugup?" Sehun menatap datar anaknya yang sedang gugup

"Sehan hanya mendapat nilai enam puluh untuk setiap pelajaran" Sehan malu karena nilainya tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan namun dirinya sudah cukup berusaha keras

"APA? KAU BELAJAR ATAU BERMAIN. KENAPA BISA CUMA MENDAPAT NILAI ENAM PULUH"

"Hiks..."

Luhan sibuk menenangkan Bram terlebeih dahulu dan setelah Bram reda tangisannya, Luhan meletakkan Bram didalam kamar tepat diatas kasur sedangkan dirinya keluar dari kamar untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat Sehun lagi.

"AMPUN APPA... HIKS..."

Sehan menangis ketika Appanya memukul pantatnya dengan kuat sedangkan Luhan yang mendnegar tangisan anaknya merasakan sakit hati luar biasa karena dirinya saja tidak pernah memukul anaknya sendiri.

"SEHUN!" Luhan mendekati suaminya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada suami tercintanya

"APA? KAU MAU MEMBELANYA LAGI" Sehun sangat tidak terima jika anaknya salah selalu dibela oleh istrinya sendiri

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYIKSA SEHAN HAH? KAU TIDAK ADA OTAK UNTUK BERPIKIR SEDIKITPUN TENTANG SEHAN" tidak ada keharmonisan lagi dalam keluarga tersebut untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah

"KAU SELALU MEMBELANYA, DAN GARA – GARA ANAK SIAL INI KITA SELALU BERKELAHI"

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"Aku kecewa. AKU KECEWA PADAMU"

Luhan membawa Sehan kedalam kamar anaknya dan tidak mempedulikan suaminya yang kesakitan sehabis ditampar.

"Hiks... Eomma... Maafkan Sehan Eomma..."

Luhan membawa anaknya kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat, Luhan tidak tahan melihat anaknya menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan nak"

Luhan menyesal karena sudah membiarkan anaknya demam tinggi ketika masih kecil dan berdampak pada daya pikirnya yang lambat.

"Tapi Eomma Hiks... Gara – gara Sehan Hiks... Eomma dan Appa bertengkar Hiks..."

"Tidak nak, itu sudah kewajiban Eomma untuk melindungi anak Eomma Hiks..."

Luhan juga menangis karena menyangka jika Sehan akan lebih memikirkan orang tuanya dibandingkan dirinya yang kena pukulan dari Sehun.

"Hiks... Eomma ulgo shipji ana" Sehan menghapus air mata Eomma tercintanya

"Sehan juga ulgo shipji ana" Luhan juga menghapuskan air mata anaknya yang tersayang

"Sudah, ayo makan nak" Luhan membawa Sehan untuk makan didapur

"Sehan takut Eomma" Sehan tetaplah anak – anak yang takut kena marah Appanya

"Sehan dengar Eomma, Eomma akan selalu membela Sehan apapun yang terjadi"

"Hm, Sehan percaya dengan Eomma"

"Bagus, ayo kita bawa Bram untuk makan malam bersama"

Luhan dan Sehan memasuki kamar Bram dan menemukan Bram sedang menangis lucu diatas tempat tidur.

"Hiks.. Hyung..." Bram menangis dan memanggil Hyungnya karena sedari tadi dirinya mendengar kalau Hyungnya menangis

"Shh.. Bram jangan menangis ne. Hyung disini" Sehan memeluk adiknya Bram yang sedang terisak lucu

"Hm" Bram menghapus air matanya dengan cepat karena tidak mau membuat Hyungnya merasa kecewa padanya

"Adik Hyung sangat tampan" Sehan gemas dengan adiknya yang tampan dan imut disaat bersamaan

"Hyung juga tampan"

"Sudah, ayo makan" Luhan membawa Bram kedalam gendongannya dan Sehan memegang tangannya yang bebas

Sesampainya dimeja makan, Luhan tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun namun dirinya tidak terlalu memikirkan kondisi suaminya karena suaminya saja tidak memikirkannya dan hanya memikirkan gengsi yang selalu dianut keluarga Oh.

"Appa tidak makan Eomma?" Bram bertanya dengan polosnya pada Eomma sedangkan Sehan menegang ditempat karena dirinya masih takut dengan Appanya

"Kita makan bertiga saja"

Luhan bingung untuk menjelaskan apa pada putra bungsunya dan lebih baik mereka makan duluan saja daripada menunggu Sehun yang tidak tahu kemana.

Selesai makan malam, Luhan memilih untuk membawa Bram tidur bersama dikamar Sehan yang cukup luas untuk bertiga.

"Kita tidur bersama Eomma?" Bram bertanya karena selama ini mereka jarang tidur bersama

"Ne" Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan Bram sendirian sedangkan dirinya ingin bersama Sehan karena takut Sehun membunuh anaknya karena terlalu geram

"Cha, ayo tidur"

..

..

..

Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Kris sehingga semuanya diundang direstoran mahal yang dikelola oleh istrinya. Sehun merupakan adik kandung Kris juga diundang dalam acara tersebut dan membawa keluarganya untuk acara tersebut.

"Ayo cepat" Sehun menyuruh cepat namun dirinya tidak menegur sapa istrinya maupun anaknya Sehan

"Hm" Luhan dan berdehem dan membawa Sehan untuk langsung memasuki mobil karena acara tersebut akan segera dimulai

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran yang sudah disepakati, Luhan dan Sehan lebih banyak diam namun hanya Bram yang sibuk menyanyi lagu – lagu yang diputar Appanya diplaylist mobil.

Sehun fokus pada handphonenya karena ada beberapa urusan penting dan tidak terlalu fokus menyetir dengan baik dijalan raya.

"SEHUN, ADA MOBIL DIDEPAN"

Luhan berteriak panik karena ada mobil tepat didepan mereka sedangkan Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone kearah depan untuk melihat mobil yang dikatakn Luhan. Dirinya cukup terkejut karena mobil tersebut menuju arah mereka dengan sangat cepat dan Sehun mengambil tindakan membanting stir kearah kanan dan menabrak pohon besar didepan mereka

BRAK

Semuanya pingsan karena tabrakan yang terjadi tersebut, para warga sibuk membantu untuk mengeluarkan semua korban namun cuma Sehan yang masih bisa bangun dan tidak terluka.

"Hiks Eomma" Sehan menangis ketika melihat Eommanya pingsan dengan lumuran darah

"Bawa kerumah sakit, dek ayo ikut" seorang warga mengajak Sehan untuk ikut dengan mobil yang mengantar orang tuanya dan adiknya kerumah sakit

Selama diperjalanan dirinya banyakan menangis karena kondisi Eomma dan adik kesayangannya yang masih belum sadar namun untuk Appanya dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan tentang Appanya.

"DOK.. TOLONG BANTU SAYA SELAMATKAN EOMMA DAN ADIK SAYA"

Sehan memohon kepada dokter setelah sampai dirumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya didunia ini.

"Baik Dek. Kami mohon tunggu dan berdoa lahh" sang dokter menutup pintu dan memulai pemeriksaan pada pasiennya

"Apakah ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi nak?" seorang warga bernama Lay bertanya pada Sehan yang masih menangis

"Ada" Sehan mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kris samchon

"Hallo, Samchon Hiks..." Sehan menelepon Kris sambil menangis

"Ada apa nak?" Kris menjawab dengan lembut dan cukup terkejut karena Sehan menangis disebrang sana

"Samchon.. Appa, Eomma, dan Bram mengalami pingsan Hiks..."

"Jelaskan dengan pelan – pelan nak" Kris juga panik mendengar kata pingsan

"Tadi mobil Appa menabrak pohon sehingga semuanya terluka dan pingsan Samchon Hiks..."

"Ok OK. Kalian ada dimana sekarang" Kris sagat terkejut dengan kondisi keluarga adiknya\

"Seoul Hospital Samchon"

"Baiklah kami akan kesana"

Kris mematikan teleponnya dan menyuruh semuanya untuk berkunjung kerumah sakit karena keluarga mereka terluka parah.

CLECK

"Apakah ada keluarga pasien disini" sang dokter bertanya pada pria bernama Lay

"Saya Dok Hiks... Bagaimana keadaan Eomma dan adik saya Dok" Sehan tidak ada hentinya menangis karena masih khawatir dengan keadaan Eomma dan Adiknya

"Eomma dan Appa anda selamat dan hanya pingsan, namun adik anda mengalami buta"

Sehan terkejut bagaikan disambar petir ketika mendengar bahwa adiknya mengalami buta dan tidak bisa melihat lagi.

"Apa Dok?" Sehan ingin mencoba mengulangi perkataan sang dokter yang mungkin salah didengarnya

"Maaf untuk mengatakannya namun adik anda mengalami kebutaan" sang dokter merasa prihatin dengan keadaan anak tersebut

"Hiks... Dokter.. apakah tidak ada cara untuk menolong adik saya" Sehan ingin sekali menolong adiknya yang buta

"Ada, namun sampai saat ini belum ada pendonor yang cocok dengan mata adik anda" sang dokter menyamakan tingginya dengan anak tersebut dan mengusak rambutnya

"Hiks.. Dok... Saya ingin memberikan mata saya kepada adik saya Hiks..." Sehan rela menukar apapun untuk adiknya Bram yang tercinta

"Kenapa dek, kamu masih terlalu muda untuk merelakan mata kamu untuk orang lain" sang dokter tidak menyangka jika ada malaikat sebaik anak tersebut yang rela memberikan barang yang paling berharga

"Karena saya menyayangi adik saya dok. Saya mohon Hiks..." Sehan memohon kepada dokter untuk mengabulkan permintaannya

"Baiklah, tetapi saya harus mengeceknya terlebih dahuku"

"Hm, tapi jika cocok maka saya memohon satu hal kepada dokter"

"Apa?"

"Mohon jangan beritahu kalau Sehan yang mendonorkan mata Sehan Hiks..."

"Baiklah"

Sang dokter tidak bisa memberitahukan tentang pendonor karena atas permintaan sang pendonor bahwa dia tidak mau diberitahukan pada orang lain.

..

..

..

"Nghh..." Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut karena melihat desain ruangan yang serba putih

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tahu dirinya sedang berada dimana saat ini.

CLECK

"Luhan~" Tao berteriak dan mendekati Luhan yang hendak turun dari ranjang

"Tao, aku ada dimana" Luhan masih belum bisa mengetahui dirinya sedang berada dimana karena kepalanya sangat sakit

"Kau sedang ada dirumah sakit karena kalian satu keluarga mengalami kecelakaan"

Tao menjelaskan dengan sabar sedangkan Luhan melebarkan matanya karena ingin tahu kondisi anak – anaknya bagaimana.

"SEHAN~ BRAM~" Luhan turun dari ranjang terburu – buru dan Tao hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan sangat hati – hati

Luhan sibuk melihat sekitar namun ketika melihat seorang perawat yang berjalan kearahnya membuat hatinya ingin bertanya langsung pada perawat tersebut.

"Suster.." Luhan memanggilnya dengan nada lemah karena suarnya sangat kering

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sang suster bertanya pada pasien yang mungkin sedang butuh bantuan

"Saya ingin bertanya, anak saya yang bernama Bram ada dimana?" Luhan bertanya dengan panik sedangkan sang suster mencoba untuk mengingat pasien yang bernama Bram

"Ah... Tadi baru saja dipindahkan keruangan disebelah anda" sang suster memberitahu letak anak pasien tersebut

"Lalu anak saya Sehan sus?" Luhan sangat khawatir dengan Sehan karena sedari tadi hatinya tidak tenang dengan kondisi anaknya

"Sehan? Setahu saya pasien yang disini cuma bernama Sehun saja dan yang bernama Sehan tidak ada" sang suster mengecek nama pasien yang masuk tadi malam dan memang tidak menemukan pasien yang bernama Sehan

"Sehun adalah suami saya sedangkan Sehan adalah anak pertama saya" Luhan panik ketika sang suster mengatakan bahwa anaknya Sehan tidak ada dirumah sakit

Sang suster mengecek ulang nama – nama pasien yang baru masuk rumah sakit namun tetap saja yang bernama Sehan tidak tertera didatanya.

"Maaf Nyonya, yang bernama Sehan memng tidak ada dilist rumah sakit kami" snag suster sang kasihan karena pasiennya mulai menangis

"Hiks... Baiklah terima kasih" Luhan pamit dan langsung menuju ruangan anaknya dengfan bantuan Tao yang baru saja datang

CLECK

"Luhan" Sehun bangun dari tidurnya ketika istrinya membuka pintu ruangannya

"Hun, Bram mana" Luhan bertanya panik sambil menangis

"Dia ada disana" Sehun membuka tirai yang menutupi Bram dan membuat Luhan lega

"Sehan satu ruangan denganmu kan?" Sehun bertanya pada istrinya karena dirinya juga khawatir dengan kondisi keluarganya atas kelalaiannya

Luhan menggeleng dan membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya melalui kode.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gelengan kepala?"

"Hiks.. Aku sudah bertanya pada suster. Hiks... katanya pasien tidak ada yang bernama Sehna. Sehun bagaimana ini Hiks..." Luhan tetap lah wanita lemah jika didepan suaminya dan menangis sambil berlutut

"APA?" Sehun berteriak tanpa sadar karena cukup terkejut dengan perkataan istrinya

"Kau jangan berteriak, istrimu sedang depresi karena anaknya tidak ada dirumah sakit" Tao memarahi adik iparnya yang sedang kambuh gilanya

"Hiks..." Luhan hanya bisa menangis dengan kehilangan anaknya yang entah kemana

Sehun mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya untuk memberikan ketenangan sedangkan Luhan yang sedang rapuh tidak bisa menolakl ataupun berteriak. Sehun mengambil handphonennya dan menelepon seseorang

"Hallo, tolong kalian carikan anakku Sehan secepatnya" Sehun memang tidak menyukai Sehan anaknya yang bodoh dan lemot namun istrinya adalah salah satu kelemahannya

Sehun membanting handphonenya dengan kasar diatas kasur karena tidak tahan melihat tangisan istrinya dan tanpa sadar suara mereka membangunkan seseorang.

"Eomma~"

"Nak" Luhan bangun dari posisinya dan memeluk anaknya yang mengalami kecelakaan juga bersamanya

"Eomma~ Hiks..." Bram menangis dan membuat Luhan terkejut karena anak bungsunya sangat jarang mau menangis

"Kenapa menangis nak?" Luhan bertanya sambil menghapus air mata anaknya

"Bram tidak bisa melihat Eomma"

Perkataan Bram bagaikan petir karena terkejut dengan pengakuan sang anak sedangkan Tao sudah berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter dan menjelaskan semuanya secara detail saat ini juga.

"Bram.. Hiks..." Sehun dan Luhan menitikan air mata karena tidak menyangka akan kejadian tersebut menimpa keluarganya dengan sangat berat

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu" sang dokter masuk dan menginterupsi kegiatan keluarga tersebut

"Dok, kenapa anak saya tidak bisa melihat Hiks..." Luhan bertanya dengan susah payah karena perasaannya sedang hancur untuk saat ini

"Maaf untuk mengatakannya namun ini lah yang terjadi pada keluarga anda. Adik kecil tersebut mengalami kebutaan atas kejadian yang menimpa anda sekeluarga namun kami sudah memiliki pendonor mata yang cocok dengan adik tersebut"

"Lalu apakah ada pasien yang bernama Sehan dok?" Luhan berharap bahwa suster tadi salah mengatakan bahwa anaknya tidak ada dirumah sakit namun sang dokter agak lama diam untuk menetralisir suaranya yang takut grogi

"Sehan tidak ada dibawa kerumah sakit"

"Hiks... Sehan..." Luhan merasa dunianya hancur saat itu juga ketika kedua anaknya mengalami musibah besar

"Hyung~... Hiks..." Bram juga menangis ketika tahu bahwa Hyungnya tidak berada bersama mereka

"Saya permisi dulu" sang dokter tidak bisa berlama – lama karena dia memiliki banyak pasien untuk diurus

"Eomma~... Hiks" Bram menangis sambil memanggil Eommanya sedangkan Luhan memeluk anak bungsunya karena tahu bahwa anaknya juga merindukan Hyungnya

"Sudah lah nak" Luhan mencoba tegar dan berharap bahwa orang suruhan Sehun bisa menemukan anaknya secepat mungkin

Seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan tersenyum lembut pada Bram yang sama sekali tidak bisa melihat. "Adik kecil silahkan siap – siap karena sebentar lagi akan dioperasi"

"Baiklah" Luhan menjawab karena anaknya masih menangis merindukan Hyungnya

Sehun menjambak rambutnya menyesal karena lebih mementingkan pekerjaan sambil mengemudi dan mengakibatkan dampak besar bagi keluarga tercintanya. Sehan hilang entah kemana, Bram mengalami kebutaan, dan terakhir orang yang selalu dipujanya mengalami depresi berat karena bencana yang menimpa anak – anaknya.

"Ayo" sang suster dan Luhan menuntun Bram untuk masuk kedalam ruangan operasi

"Eomma~ Hiks.. Bram takut"

"Bram harus bisa, karena jika Bram berani maka Bram akan bisa melihat seperti sebelumnya" Luhan memberikan kata – kata semangat pada anaknya yang takut untuk dioperasi

"Hm Eomma" Bram memiliki keberanian karena kekuatan dari Eommanya dan dirinya sudah memasuki ruangan operasi sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun berdoa kepada Tuhan agar proses operasi anaknya berjalan lancar

Satu jam kemudian sang dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi dan membuat Luhan terburu – buru untuk mengejar sang dokter.

"Bagaimana Dok?" Luhan bertanya karena ingin tahu kondisi anaknya

"Operasinya berjalan lancar"

"Terima kasih Dok"

Luhan dan Sehun senang karena operasi yang dijalani anaknya sukses besar namun sang dokter memberikan kata – kata yang kasar kepada mereka yang sudah berharap besar.

"Semuanya tergantung pada pasien apakah bisa menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak"

Sang dokter meninggalkan kedua orang yang sudah banyak berharap atas lancarnya operasi tersebut, sang dokter yang mengenal Sehan beberapa jam lalu merasa kecewa dengan orang tuanya yang tidak mencari keberadaan anak sulungnya.

"Berdoa saja Lu" Sehun memberikan kata – kata semangat pada istrinya yang rasa senangnya sudah muali luntur

"Hm" Luhan mengganguk saja

Setelah satu jam berlalu, Bram dipindahkan keruangan rawat untuk membuka kain yang menutup matanya. Sang dokter membukanya dengan perlahan – lahan.

"Silahkan buka matanya, perlahan – lahan saja" sang dokter menyuruh Bram untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan – lahan

Bram membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan – lahan dan melihat kesekitar untuk mencoba mata barunya.

"Eomma Appa" Bram menyapa kedua orang tuanya ketika dirinya sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas

"Sudah bisa melihat nak?" Luhan panik takut anaknya masih belum bisa melihat

"Sudah Eomma, sangat jelas" Bram senang karena dirinya bisa melihat kembali

"Bagus lah, tolong dijaga dengan baik dan tidak boleh terkena cahaya terlalu banya"

"Terima kasih dok"

Luhan senang karena satu masalah sudah selesai dengan sempurna dan tinggal mencari anak sulungnya yang hingga saat ini tidak tahu entah kemana.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian**_

Detik ke detik, Menit ke menit, Jam ke jam, hari ke hari, Bulan ke bulan, hingga Tahun ke tahun dihabiskan Luhan seorang diri melamun untuk memikirkan apakah anaknya baik – baik saja dan jika baik – baik saja kenapa dirinya tidak kembali bersama keluarganya. Luhan selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk menunjukkan jalan dimana keberadaan anaknya dan hatinya sebagai seorang Ibu mengatakan bahwa anaknya tidak meninggalkannya namun hanya pergi untuk sementara.

Bram yang ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya cukup terkejut karena pintu kamar Hyungnya yang tepat disebelahnya terbuka, dirinya masuk kedalam kamar tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang ada didalam. Namun hatinya sakit ketika melihat Eommanya memeluk foto Sehan Hyung sambil melamun.

"Eomma" Bram memanggil Eommanya yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun

"Ada apa nak?" Luhan menatap anaknya yang sangat mirip dengan Sehan anak pertamanya yang sampai saat ini belum dilihatnya

"Eomma kenapa melamun, Bram juga rindu dengan Hyung Hiks..." Bram sedih jika Eommanya selalu melamun karena memikirkan Hyungnya yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan

"Bram, sudahlah Hiks..." Luhan terbawa suasana dan tanpa sadar ikut menangis seperti Bram yang rindu akan sosok Hyungnya Sehan

CLECK

"Luhan"

Sehun memasuki kamar istrinya dan cukup terkejut dengan kondisi Luhan dan Bram yang sedang menangis dan saling berpelukan.

"Eomma, aku keluar dulu ya" Bram memberikan privasi pada Appanya untuk berbicara dengan Eommanya

Bram keluar dari kamar Eommanya tanpa seizin dari Eommanya karena dirinya tidak mau ikut campur hal orang dewasa walaupun dirinya sekarang sudah menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun.

"Lu.."

Sehun mendekati istrinya yang menatap ponselnya sedari tadi, rasa seorang Ibu akan tetap merindukan anaknya walaupun apa yang terjadi.

"Lu.. Kumohon kau jangan begini sayang" Sehun tidak suka dengan sikap Luhan sekarang yang lebih banyak diam dan nafsu makan berkurang

"Lu..." Sehun berbicara sendiri karena sedari tadi Luhan tidak merespon apapun

"LUHAN MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BEGINI" Sehun mengguncang tubuh istrinya untuk tersadar dari lamunannya

PLAK

"Kau diam" Luhan tidak suka momentnya dengan anak sulung diganggu sedangkan Sehun terkejut dengan tamparan yang diberikan istrinya secara mendadak

"Kau jangan seperti ini Lu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan lirih sedangkan Luhan menatap suaminya dengan sini

"JIKA BUKAN KARENAMU YANG MEMAKSA DAN MENYUDUTKANNYA MAKA KURASA DIA MASIH DISISIKU. KAU BAJINGAN SEHUN"

Luhan sangat murka dan ini pertama kalinya dirinya marah pada Sehun setelah sepuluh tahun kehilangan anaknya Sehan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut karena dirinya disalahkan atas hilangnya anak tidak tahu diri tersebut.

"Jadi kau lebih membelanya daripada diriku suamimu sendiri" Sehun tidak menyangka jika dirinya dikalahkan dengan anaknya sendiri

"Dia anakku, aku yang menjaganya dari masih dalam kandungan hingga berumur enam tahun. Kau tahu bahwa melahirkan itu sangat sakit dan sekarang anak yang kuperjuangkan entah kemana, kau tahu apa tentang perasaan seorang ibu? Kau cuma memberikan spermamu saja. Ingat itu, jangan pernah bertanya kenapa aku menyayanginya" Luhan geram karena pertanyaan ambigu suaminya

"Lalu tentangku bagaimana, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu namun rasa cintaku padamu tidak sebesar dulu"

"Baiklah, aku tahu kalau aku kalah dari anakmu"

PLAK

"Dia juga anakmu, tidakkah ada hatimu sedikit untuk mencarinya? Jangan pernah kau beranggap hanya karena aku yang melahirkan jadi dia anakku. Ingat Sehun dia keluar dari spermamu" Luhan meremas penis suaminya dengan keras karena terlalu emosi dengan suaminya yang bodoh dan paling idiot 

"ARGH..." Sehun terkejut karena Luhan meremas kasar selangkangannya

"Kau keluar saja" Luhan menyuruh untuk keluar dari kamarnya, selama ini Luhan lebih banyak menghabisakan waktu dan tiduran dikamar anaknya Sehan

" _Kau dimana nak, kembalilah pada Eomma_ " Luhan berbicara dalam hati bertanya dimana anaknya sekarang, Luhan menangis dalam mimpi karena merindukan anaknya

..

..

..

"SEHAN.. SEHAN... SEHAN..."

Banyak fans yang menyoraki artis favorit mereka yang akan menyanyikan lagu diacara program tahunan di Korea. Sehan yang dibahas adalah Oh Sehan namun dirinya hanya menggunakan nama Sehan untuk nama panggung sedangkan data privasinya tidak ada yang tahu satu pun.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah datang kemari" Sehan senang karena banyak fansnya yang mendukung dirinya hari ini, walaupun Sehan tidak bisa melihat namun pendengaran dan hati nuraninya tidak pernah salah untuk mendengar

"Baiklah, untuk lagu pertama saya akan menyanyikan lagu Yume No Nagori, lagu ini menceritakan kehidupan saya"

" _Sora no tsuki wa yami no naka ni yagate kaketeku  
Kawa no minamo utsuru jibun ni nani wo omou no?_ _"_

 _Bulan di langit dalam kegelapan malam akhirnya mulai memudar  
Permukaan sungai memantulkan bayangkanku, apa yang kupikirkan?_

 _"_ _Utsukushii mama kietai to  
Negau nara ii_ _"_ _  
_

 _Aku ingin menghilang dengan indah  
Harapan itu saja sudah cukup_

 __ _"_ _Yume no nagori hitomi tojireba  
Sugita hibi ga ukande kuru  
Mabushii kurai kagayaiteta  
Kioku no subete mo tsuki no katachi_ _"_

 _Jejak mimpi ketika aku menutup mata  
Hari-hari yang berlalu mulai terkenang  
Bersinar dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan  
Semua kenanganku pun berbentuk seperti bulan_

 _"_ _Toki ga tatte ano hi no you ni maruku natteku  
Hito wa daremo kawari nagara seichou surunda_ _"_

 _Waktu berlalu dan bulan menjadi bulat seperti di hari itu  
Setiap manusia pasti akan berubah dan menjadi lebih dewasa_

 _"_ _Ima mieteru mikazuki wa  
Negai no tochuu_ _"_ _  
_

 _Bulan sabit yang kulihat sekarang  
Sedang berharap akan sesuatu_

 __ _"_ _Yume wa kakure mata fukurande  
Itsu no hi ni ka kaette kuru  
Yaritai koto wo yaru tame ni  
Kokokara hanareru watashi mitai_ _"_

 _Mimpi akan menghilang dan muncul kembali  
Suatu saat ia pasti akan datang kembali  
Demi melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukan  
Seperti aku yang meninggalkan tempat ini_

 _"_ _Yume no nagori hitomi tojireba  
Sugita hibi ga ukande kuru  
Mabushii kurai kagayaiteta  
Kioku no subete mo tsuki no katachi_ _"_

" _Jejak impian ketika aku menutup mata  
Hari-hari yang berlalu mulai terkenang  
Bersinar dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan_ _"_ _  
Semua kenanganku pun berbentuk seperti bulan_

 _"_ _Oshimu nagori sono wakaregiwa  
Yoru no sora ga samishiku naru  
Namida wo nagasu kurai nara  
Mattete hoshii yo yume no tsuzuki_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Ada jejak penyesalan pada perpisahan ini  
Langit malam pun berubah menjadi kesepian  
Jika kau ingin meneteskan air mata  
Maka kuingin kau menunggu kelanjutan mimpi ini_ _"_

Semuanya tersentuh dalam lantunan lagu tersebut, Sehan memiliki suara yang indah dan mampu menyentuh hati semuanya. Setelah lagu selesai semuanya tepuk tangan karena terharu dengan lagu yang dibawakan oleh artis favorit mereka.

"Selanjutnya saya akan menyanyikan lagu terakhir yang berjudul Dareka No Tame Ni – Demi seseorang. Lagu ini spesial saya persembahkan untuk Eomma saya"

"kamisama wa hitobito no sono senaka  
itsudemo mieru to kikasareta  
sou doko no dare ni demo byoudou ni  
ai wo ataeru"

"ku tahu bahwa Tuhan selalu senantiasa  
memperhatikan seluruh umat manusia  
ya, dengan adil mengasihi semua  
orang tanpa terkecuali"

"watashi ga umareta hi kara  
kyou made  
hizashi no you na  
sono nukumori  
yasashiku tsutsumareteta"

"dari hari saat ku dilahirkan  
sampai s'karang  
kehangatan yang bagai sinar matahari  
menyelimuti dengan lembutnya"

"dare ka no tame ni  
hito wa ikiteru  
watashi ni nani ga  
dekiru no deshou?"

"demi seseorang  
kita hidup di dunia  
apakah sekiranya yang dapat ku lakukan?"

"kanashimi ni deattara me wo tojite  
sono senaka wo ishiki shite mite  
atataka na manazashi ni kitzuku hazu  
mamorareteru to..."

"saat bertemu kesedihan tutuplah matamu  
cobalah untuk rasakan punggungmu  
itu  
pasti bisa rasakan pandangan mata  
yang hangat selalu menjagamu"

"doko ka de kisetsu no kaze ga  
soyoi de  
kigi ga shidai ni  
yureru you ni  
ai to wa tsutaeru mono"

"angin berganti dan musim pun datang dan berhembus  
bagaikan pepohonan yang mulai  
bergoyang  
cinta itu harus disampaikan"

"hitoribocchi ja  
ikite yukenai  
dareka ga iru kara  
watashi ga iru no"

"kita tidaklah bisa  
hidup sendiri saja  
karena ada seseorang  
aku ada di sini"

"dare ka no tame ni  
hito wa ikiteru  
watashi ni nani ga  
dekiru no deshou?"

"demi seseoranglah  
kita hidup di dunia  
apakah sekiranya  
yang dapat ku lakukan?"

"dare ka no tame ni  
dare ka no tame ni  
hito wa umarete  
shiawase ni naru n da"

"demi seseoranglah (demi seseoranglah)  
demi seseoranglah  
manusia terlahir akan menjadi bahagia"

"sekai kara subete no  
arasoi ga kiete  
hitotsu ni naru hi made  
watashi wa utaou  
oroka na sensou wo  
NYUUSU de miru yori  
koe ga todoku you ni  
watashi wa utaou"

"sampai suatu hari nanti  
saat semua pertikaian  
di dunia ini menghilang  
aku kan terus bernyanyi  
daripada hanya melihat  
berita perang yang sedih  
agar suaraku tersampaikan  
aku kan terus bernyanyi" 

"Terima kasih" Sehan menunduk dan diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari fansnya dan non fansnya, Sehan sebenarnya ingin menangis karena kedua lagu ciptaannya merupakan lagu yang dibuatnya khusus untuk mengenang Eommanya yang jauh darinya selama sepuluh tahun ini

Sehan ingin kembali kerumahnya bersama Eomma dan adiknya Bram, cukup kedua orang tersebut untuk dirindukannya karena mungkin Appanya masih sangat keras dalam mendidiknya.

" _Aku akan kembali padamu Eomma sebentar lagi_ " Sehan sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk kembali ke keluargnya setelah dirinya mampu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bisa sukses dengan caranya sendiri

..

..

..

Luhan yang niatnya ingin kedapur untuk membuat ramen karena dirinya merasa kelaparan malam hari, namun sebelum sampai didapur dirinya melihat anak bungsunya Bram sedang menonton program acara tahunan musik korea dan membuat langkahnya berhenti kearah dapur dan mendekati sang anak.

"Bram, sedang nonton apa nak?" Luhan menduduki pantatnya diatas sofa tepat disamping anaknya

"Sedang nonton acara tahunan musik korea Eomma, ada artis favoritku Eomma namanya Sehan" Bram menceritakan jika dia menonton karena ada artis favoritnya diacara musik tersebut sedangkan Luhan menyesuakikan duduknya disamping anaknya untuk melihat artis favorit anaknya

"Itu Eomma, namanya Sehan. Dia buta tapi suaranya sangat hebat ditambah wajah tampannya"

Bram menunjuk Sehan artis solo favoritnya ketika muncul ditelevisi sedangkan Luhan terpana dengan artis favorit anaknya yang memang tampan namun karena nama artis tersebut mirip dengan nama anaknya dan membuat dada Luhan sesak karena merindukan anaknya yang hingga saat ini tidak terlihat.

Setelah lagu pertama berakhir, Luhan tersentuh dengan lagu Yume No Nagori karena sama seperti kisah anaknya yang hilang dengan indah.

"Lagunya sangat bagus" Luhan memuji artis favorit anaknya, Luhan tersentuh akan lagu yang dinyanyikan

"Hm, Eomma benar apalagi suaranya sangat merdu" Bram tidak menyangka jika Eommanya setuju dengan pendapatnya

Luhan dan Bram menyaksikan Sehan menyanyikan lagu kedua yang berjudul Dareka No Tame Ni, apalagi ketika Sehan memprsembahkan lagu tersebut untuk Eommanya dan semakin membuat dada Luhan sesak mendengar lagu kedua.

"Hiks..." Luhan terisak setelah lagu kedua berakhir, sedangkan Sehun yang lewat dari ruang tamu merasa heran karena mendengar suara tangisan

"Luhan. Bram, Eomma kenapa?" Sehun mendekati istrinya sambil bertanya pada anaknya

"Aku juga tidak tahu Appa, Eomma menangis sendiri" Bram juga panik ketika mendengar tangisan Eommanya

"Lu... Tenanglah" Sehun memeluk istrinya sedangkan Luhan tidak membalas pelukan suaminya hanya meletakkan kepalanya didada sang suami

Luhan menangis sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan agar lagu yang dinyanyikan artis favorit anaknya seperti doa yang menguatkan iman semua anak menyanyi untuk seseorang. Luhan semakin merindukan anaknya yang tidak ada kabar walaupun suaminya sudah menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari keseluruh semesta ini.

Apakah Tuhan sedang memberikan cobaan berat padanya, Luhan merasa dirinya tidak mampu menjalankan kehidupan yang berat ini karena kehilangan anak pertamanya. Luhan sangat berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan petunjuk dimana anaknya berada.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Sepulang sekolah Bram memasuki rumah dengan riang dan menemui Eommanay yang sedang melamun dikamar Hyungnya.

CLECK

"Eomma"

Bersamaan dengan sapaan anaknya, Luhan menolehkan pandangannya kearah anaknya yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya "Ada apa nak?"

"Eomma, besok adalah hari minggu lalu Bram ingin ke Fansign dan Handshake Event yang diadakan Sehun"

"Benarkah?" Luhan ingin juga bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengan nama anaknya

"Hm, Eomma mau ikut?" Bram bertanya dan berharap Eommanya mau menemani dirinya untuk keacara tersebut

"Baiklah, Eomma ikut" Luhan tidak tahu kenapa hatinya merasa senang ketika ingin bertemu dengan artis yang bernama Sehan

"Nanti Bram pesan tiketnya melalui online saja"

"Hm"

"Bram kekamar dulu ya Eomma" Bram pamit untuk kekamarnya sendiri untuk bersih - bersih dan makan siang

"Iya nak"

Luhan termenung namun perasaannya kali ini tidak sekosong seperti biasanya dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Apakah orang lain yang bernama Sehan mampu membuat hatinya menjadi lebih ceria sedikit.

Malam harinya keluarga Oh Sehun makan dengan tenang dan Bram ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Appanya mengenai jadwalnya besok.

"Appa, Bram ingin meminta sesuatu"

"Apa nak? Katakan saja" Sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan permintaan yang diajukan anaknya karena selama ini Bram jarang sekali meminta sesuatu padanya

"Hm... Bram dan Eomma besok ingin menghadiri fansign dan handshake event Appa"

"Baiklah, kau jaga Eomma dengan baik" Sehun memberikan izin pada anaknya untuk membawa Luhan karena istrinya juga butuh refreshing

"Hm. Terima kasih Appa" Bram senang karena Appanya memberikan izin sedangkan Appanya menatap Eommanya dengan tatapan sendu

"Sama - sama nak" Sehun tersenyum lembut kearah anaknya

"Kau tidak ikut?" Luhan bertanya pada suaminya sedangkan Sehun cukup terkejut karena ini pertama kali Luhan bicara padanya setelah sekian lama

"Aku... Aku akan ikut" Sehun memilih ikut dengan keluarganya karena permintaan Luhan, dirinya tidak bisa menolak jika itu permintaan istrinya

"Yey..." Bram senang karena mereka sekeluarga akan berjalan - jalan

..

..

..

Suasana venue tempat diadakannya fansign dan handshake event sangat padat dikerumuni oleh fans dan banyak wartawan yang datang untuk meliput acara ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita panggil artis kita Sehan" sang mc memanggil orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu - tunggu oleh banyak orang

Sehan keluar dibantu dengan managernya untuk menuju posisi depan panggung, setelah Sehan diberikan kursi untuk duduk sang manager kembali kebelakang panggung.

"Annyeong haseyo" Sehan menyapa semua fansnya, walaupun dirinya buta namun mata batinnya bisa melihat dengan jelas

"ANNYEONG HASEYO" semuanya kompak menjawab sapaan Sehan dan Luhan family juga semangat memberikan sapaan

"Cha... Hari ini kita akan mengundi pemenang untuk event kali ini" Sehun mengambil kertas yang sedari tagi dipegangnya

Semuanya berdoa agar mereka menjadi pemenang dan dapat foto bersama artis kesukaan mereka begitu juga dengan Bram yang sedang berdoa agar menang di event kali ini.

"Pemenangnya adalah" Sehan hanya mengangkat kertas tersebut tinggi - tinggi dan sang mc membantu untuk membacakan nomor tersebut

"nomor dua belas, ayo siapa yang nomor dua belas"

"Saya" Bram menunjuk tangannya tinggi - tinggi agar mc dapat melihat dirinya

"Adik ayo silahkan naik" sang mc yang melihat seorang fans menunjukkan tangannya sambl melompat dan dengan wajah sumirang dia menyuruh orang tersebut naik keatas panggung

Bram naik keatas panggung dengan wajah senangnya karena pada akhirnya bisa berfoto sama artis favoritnya.

"Hey adik tampan, sebutkan namamu" sang mc bertanya pada Bram yang sedari tadi menatap Sehan lekat

"Nama saya Bram, saya kesini bersama Eomma saya bernama Luhan dan Appa saya bernama Sehun" ucapan Bram sukses membuat Sehan bungkam karena terkejut yang terpilih pada event kali ini adalah adiknya sendiri, Sehan sangat rindu dengan keluarganya yang selama ini dia tinggalkan

"Alasan apa anda menyukai saya yang tidak bisa melihat dunia?" Sehan bertanya karena ingin tahu ada alasan apa adik dan keluarganya menyukainya sementara dirinya buta

"Alasan saya dan keluarga saya menyukai anda adalah karena anda orang yang mempunyai semangat tinggi dan pantang menyerah dan lagu - lagu anda sangat menyentuh hati kami. Eomma saya juga sangat suka dengan suara anda ketika menyanyikan Yume No Nagori dan Dareka No Tame Ni"

"Hm, terima kasih" Sehan senang karena keluarganya menyukai kelebihannya yang selama sepuluh tahun ini diasahnya dengan baik

Bram melakukan foto bersama dengan Luhan atas hadiah undian tersebut sedangkan yang lain menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Bram dan Sehan memiliki sedikit kemiripan.

"Jika dilihat - lihat kalian sangat mirip" sang mc baru menyadari kemiripan tersebut setelah selesai mengambil gambar

"Tidak, Sehan Hyung lebih tampan" Bram menolak dirinya disandingkan dengan artis fenomenal sedunia

"Kau juga tampan" Sehan memuji Bram sedangkan Bram malu ketika artis favoritnya memuji dirinya tampan

"Silahkan kembali ketempatmu Bram, mari kita lanjutkan acaranya" Bram kembali ketempatnya dan acara kembali dimulai

Seorang reporter ditunjuk oleh mc untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sehan yang dengan suka rela menjawab semua pertanyaan dari para reporter.

"Saya ingin bertanya untuk mewakili rasa penasaran semua fans. Apakah anda tidak memiliki keluarga?" sang repoter mengajukan pertanyaan yang sensitif dan membuat mc panik karena pertanyaan yang diajukan tersebut

"Kamu..."

"Sudah, saya juga akan menjawab rasa penasaran kalian semua" Sehan juga sudah merasa bahwa ini adalah waktunya untuk membuka rahasianya, Sehan melarang sang mc untuk memarahi reporter tersebut

"Saya Sehan lahir dari keluarga yang tergolong mampu, saya dari kecil adalah anak yang lambat dalam hal belajar dan yang lainnya. Namun kasih sayang dari Eomma saya sangat besar sehingga saya mampu bertahan didunia ini. Appa saya adalah orang yang keras dan memegang teguh aturan keluarga"

"Orang tua saya berada disekitar kita semua. Saya berdiri disini ingin membuktikan bahwa saya mampu menjadi yang terbaik walaupun selama ini saya dianggap tidak berguna dan merepotkan semuanya. Eomma saya bernama Xi Luhan dan Appa saya bernama Oh Sehun serta adik saya yang tadi bernama Bram"

Luhan, Sehun, dan Bram tidak menyangka dengan perkataan yang baru saja mereka dengar serta yang lainnya merasa terkejut dengan pengakuan artis mereka.

"Kenapa anda melarikan diri dari keluarga anda?" sang reporter tetap ingin tahu lebih banyak untuk mewakili rasa penasaran semuanya

"Pada saat kecelakaan, kami semua dilarikan kerumah sakit dan diantara kami berempat cuma Bram yang mengalami luka parah yaitu mengalami kebutaan namun saya memohon kepada dokter untuk mendonorkan mata saya kepada adik saya sehingga saya yang mengalami kebutaan. Dan jawaban atas kenapa saya melarikan diri dari kelurga saya adalah saya ingin membuktikan bahwa saya mampu menjadi yang terbaik walaupun keadaan saya buta dan usaha keras saya membuktikan bahwa tidak selamanya orang bodoh tidak akan bisa menjadi nomor satu."

"Hyung Hiks..." Bram menangis kuat karena tidak menyangka jika pengorbanan Hyungnya sangat besar padanya

"Sehan... Hiks..." firasaat Luhan mulai semalam mengatakan bahwa Sehan sang artis merupakan anaknya benar dan dirinya sangat kecewa kepada Sehun yang sudah membuat anaknya berpisah jauh darinya selama sepuluh tahun

"Eomma dan Bram jangan menangis" Sehan tidak suka melihat kedua orang yang dicintainya menangis sedangkan kedua orang yang dikatai langsung menghapus air matanya dan berjalan kearah panggung untuk memeluk anaknya

"Sehan Hiks..." Luhan sudah diatas panggung langsung memeluk anaknya erat

"Eomma" Sehan mencoba menggapai wajah Eommanya dan dengan bantuan Bram sehingga tangannya bisa sampai diwajah Eommanya yang sangat dirindukannya

"Nak, Eomma sangat rindu padamu"

"Sehan juga"

Semuanya terharu dengan kejadian yang terjadi diatas panggung sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk naik keatas panggung dan meminta maaf atas semua kebodohan yang selama ini dia berikan pada anaknya sendiri.

"Sehan... Ini Appa nak" Sehun mendekati anaknya yang tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai appa

"Hm, Sehan tahu"

"Appa minta maaf nak" Sehun merasa bersalah karena keegoisannya semuanya jadi seperti apalagi Luhan sudah banyak berubah dari biasanya

"Ya" Sehan sudah memaafkan Appanya namun rasa sakit hatinya masih lebih besar pada Appanya

"Sehan, Eomma minta besok Sehan dioperasi. Eomma ingin anak Eomma bisa melihat lagi" Luhan tidak tahan dengan kondisi anaknya yang tidak bisa melihat

"Terserah Eomma, Sehan mengikuti permintaan Eomma" Sehan memeluk Eommanya dan membuat semua fans termasuk repoter terkejut karena Sehana adalah anak yang sangat berbakti pada Eommanya

"Eomma ingin Sehan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk kita semua"

"SETUJU" semua fans kompak dengan usulan Ibu dari artis favorit mereka

"Baiklah" Sehan juga senang bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu didepan Eomma dan keluarganya

" _kamisama wa hitobito no sono senaka_ _  
_ _itsudemo mieru to kikasareta_ _  
_ _sou doko no dare ni demo byoudou ni_ _  
_ _ai wo ataeru"_

" _ku tahu bahwa Tuhan selalu senantiasa_ _  
_ _memperhatikan seluruh umat manusia_ _  
_ _ya, dengan adil mengasihi semua_ _  
_ _orang tanpa terkecuali"_ __

 _"watashi ga umareta hi kara_ _  
_ _kyou made_ _  
_ _hizashi no you na_ _  
_ _sono nukumori_ _  
_ _yasashiku tsutsumareteta"_

" _dari hari saat ku dilahirkan_ _  
_ _sampai s'karang_ _  
_ _kehangatan yang bagai sinar matahari_ _  
_ _menyelimuti dengan lembutnya"_ __

 _"dare ka no tame ni_ _  
_ _hito wa ikiteru_ _  
_ _watashi ni nani ga_ _  
_ _dekiru no deshou?"_

" _demi seseorang_ _  
_ _kita hidup di dunia_ _  
_ _apakah sekiranya yang dapat ku lakukan?"_ __

 _"kanashimi ni deattara me wo tojite_ _  
_ _sono senaka wo ishiki shite mite_ _  
_ _atataka na manazashi ni kitzuku hazu_ _  
_ _mamorareteru to..."_

" _saat bertemu kesedihan tutuplah matamu_ _  
_ _cobalah untuk rasakan punggungmu_ _  
_ _itu_ _  
_ _pasti bisa rasakan pandangan mata_ _  
_ _yang hangat selalu menjagamu"_ __

 _"doko ka de kisetsu no kaze ga_ _  
_ _soyoi de_ _  
_ _kigi ga shidai ni_ _  
_ _yureru you ni_ _  
_ _ai to wa tsutaeru mono"_

" _angin berganti dan musim pun datang dan berhembus_ _  
_ _bagaikan pepohonan yang mulai_ _  
_ _bergoyang_ _  
_ _cinta itu harus disampaikan"_ __

 _"hitoribocchi ja_ _  
_ _ikite yukenai_ _  
_ _dareka ga iru kara_ _  
_ _watashi ga iru no"_

" _kita tidaklah bisa_ _  
_ _hidup sendiri saja_ _  
_ _karena ada seseorang_ _  
_ _aku ada di sini"_ __

 _"dare ka no tame ni_ _  
_ _hito wa ikiteru_ _  
_ _watashi ni nani ga_ _  
_ _dekiru no deshou?"_

" _demi seseoranglah_ _  
_ _kita hidup di dunia_ _  
_ _apakah sekiranya_ _  
_ _yang dapat ku lakukan?"_ __

 _"dare ka no tame ni_ _  
_ _dare ka no tame ni_ _  
_ _hito wa umarete_ _  
_ _shiawase ni naru n da"_

" _demi seseoranglah (demi seseoranglah)_ _  
_ _demi seseoranglah_ _  
_ _manusia terlahir akan menjadi bahagia"_ __

 _"sekai kara subete no_ _  
_ _arasoi ga kiete_ _  
_ _hitotsu ni naru hi made_ _  
_ _watashi wa utaou_ _  
_ _oroka na sensou wo_ _  
_ _NYUUSU de miru yori_ _  
_ _koe ga todoku you ni_ _  
_ _watashi wa utaou"_ __

 _"sampai suatu hari nanti_ _  
_ _saat semua pertikaian_ _  
_ _di dunia ini menghilang_ _  
_ _aku kan terus bernyanyi_ _  
_ _daripada hanya melihat_ _  
_ _berita perang yang sedih_ _  
_ _agar suaraku tersampaikan  
aku kan terus bernyanyi"_

Semuanya tepuk tangan karena terharu dengan penyampaian lagu tersebut yang ditujukan pada sang Eomma yang sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke event ini" Sehan menunduk hormat terima kasih pada fansnya yang sudah rela datang ke acaranya kali ini

Penutupan acara diakhiri dengan handshake bergiliran dengan cepat, semuanya memberikan kata - kata semangat dan motovasi pada Sehan yang tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang nak" Luhan tidak ingin berpisah jauh dari anaknya lagi karena sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun untuk berpisah dari anak tercintanaya

"Hm, tapi aku ingin ke apartementku dulu Eomma untuk mengambil semua bajuku"

"Biar Eomma bantu" Luhan kasihan dengan anaknya yang hidup sendiri dengan keadaan fisik yang tidak baik

"Terima Kasih Eomma" Sehan senang karena Eommanya masih seperti yang dulu sangat peduli padanya

..

..

..

Sesampainya di apartement anaknya, Luhan terpukau karena apartement tersebut sangat rapi untuk ukuran cowok. Luhan tidak menyangka jika anaknya hidup dengan baik selama ini.

"Apakah kau hidup dengan nyaman selama ini nak" Luhan menitikan air matanya karena tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana hidup anaknya selama sepuluh tahun

"Aku hidup dengan baik Eomma. Eomma jangan menangis, aku melakukan semua ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa Sehan mampu bangkit dan menunjukkan prestasi Sehan dari hal lain. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Eomma, apakah Eomma hidup dengan baik selama Sehan tidak ada dirumah?" Sehan paling menyayangi Eommanya diantara seluruhnya karena dari kecil hanya Eommanya yang mengerti dengan kondisinya berbanding terbalik dengan Appanya yang selalu menjelek - jelekkannya

"Eomma hidup dengan tidak baik nak" Luhan flashback ke masa - masa sulitnya ketika mengetahui Sehan sudah tidak bersama dirinya lagi

"Mulai sekarang Eomma tidak perlu sedih karena Sehan sudah disamping Eomma sekarang" Sehan tidak suka jika Eommanya mudah sakit hanya karena memikirkannya lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan diri Eommanya sendiri

"Hm, sini Eomma bantu nak"

Luhan membantu anaknya untuk mempacking semua pakaian yang ingin dibawa pulang kerumahnya bersama keluarga yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya.

"Sudah siap, ayo pulang nak" Luhan mengajak anaknya untuk keluar dari apartement tersebut untuk pulang kerumah

"Eomma" Sehan sangat terharu dengan Eommanya yang masih menganggapnya ada padahal dirinya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan keluarganya

"Ada apa sayang?" Luhan menaatap Sehan dengan pandangan bertanya

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima Sehan yang tidak tahu diri ini dan masih menyayangi Sehan seperti dulu. Hiks.." Sehan sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah mengirimkan Eomma sebaik Luhan Eomma yang hatinya bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap

"Sudah lah nak, kau anak Eomma. Tidak ada satu pun Eomma yang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran anaknya"

"Ayo Eomma" Sehan mengajak Eommanya untuk pulang dan keluar dari apartement yang dia beli dari hasil kerja kerasnya karena dia tidak mau Eommanya sedih lagi

Sesampainya dirumah, Luhan menuntun anaknya Sehan untuk menuju kamar yang selama ini ditempati dirinya jika sedang merindukan sosok anaknya yang sangat baik hati.

"Ini kamarmu nak" Luhan memberitahu bahwa mereka sekarang sudah berada didalam kamar Sehan

Sehan tersenyum lembut menatap Eommanya "Pasti kamarku sangat jarang ditempati orang lain Eomma"

"Salah nak, Eomma selalu kesini dan tidur disini jika sedang merindukanmu nak"

"Eomma sudah tidak perlu merindukanku lagi karena aku akan selalu berada disisi Eomma" Sehan memeluk Eommanya sedangkan Luhan membalas pelukan anaknya yang sampai saat ini masih mengingat dirinya dengan baik

"Sudah, kau istirahat saja nak. Pasti sangat melelahkan menjadi artis" Luhan sangat kasihan dengan kondisi anaknya yang sedang tidak baik untuk menjadi artis yang super sibuk

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Eomma" Sehan sangat ingin tidur bersama Eommanya seperti dahulu

"Baiklah" Luhan tidak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya dan mereka terlelap bersama memasuki mimpi

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum melihat malaikatnya yang sudah berubah menjadi pria tampan dan mempesona. Luhan beranjak turun dari ranjang untuk memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya seperti biasa dan kali ini khusus kepulangan anak pertamanya.

"Eomma" Sehan terbangun karena Eommanya bergerak diranjang tersebut

"Tidur saja nak, Eomma mau masak makan malam untuk kita" Luhan tidak tega dengan anaknya yang masih kelelahan sehingga menyuruhnya lebih baik tidur

"Hm" Sehan mengangguk dan kembali tidur karena dirinya juga sangat lelah selama menjadi artis

Luhan menuju kedapur dengan semangat untuk memasak makan malam untuk anak tercintanya yang sudah kembali bersamanya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dari jauh.

"Eomma" Bram menuju dapur dan memanggil Eommanya

"Ada apa nak?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakannya kearah anaknya yang berada disampingnya

"Hyung mana Eomma?" Bram heran kenapa Hyungnya sedari tadi tidak kelihatan dirumah mereka

"Jangan ganggu Hyung karena dia sedang beristirahat" Luhan tidak mau Sehan diganggu karena dia sangat tahu kondisi seorang artis

"Baiklah" Bram tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa karena apa yang dikatakan benar

"Kau lebih baik dikamarmu saja karena nanti malam baru bisa bermain dengan Hyung"

"Hm" Bram beranjak dari dapur kekamar untuk beristirahat dan kemudian Luhan melanjutkan memasak untuk moment special ini hingga tidak sadar seseorang memeluknya

"Lu, aku minta maaf" Sehun meminta maaf karena atas keegoisannya selama ini sehingga keluarganya hancur

"Hm, lebih baik kau meminta maaf pada Sehan" Luhan juga rindu dengan suaminya namun hatinya masih sakit ketika dulu Sehun lebih membanggakan Bram daripada Sehan yang serba kekurangan

"Baiklah" Sehun tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk memaksa istrinya selain mengikuti permintaan istrinya

Malam harinya Luhan membangunkan Sehan serta menuntunya menuju meja makan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Harum sekali Eomma" Sehan mencium aroma yang sangat harum

"Benar Hyung, ini semua dimasak Eomma special untuk Hyung" Bram setuju dengan perkataan Hyungnya karena semua masakan Eomma mereka sangat harum dan enak

"Terima kasih Eomma" Sehan tersenyum lembut kearah Eommanya sedangkan Luhan terpana karena sudah lama tidak melihat senyum anaknya yang hilang entah kemana

"Ini semua untukmu nak, selamat kembali kerumah"

"Hm, Sehan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan rumah lagi" Sehan merasa perjuangannya sudah cukup sampai sini saja karena dirinya sudah berhasil membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi yang terbaik

"Ayo makan" Sehun membuka suara karena dirinya merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian tersebut

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan Sehan dibantu oleh Eommanya untuk mengambil lauk makan malam hari ini. Selesai makan, tidak ada satu pun yang beranjak dari ruang makan karena mereka masih ingin bersama.

"Sehan, Appa sungguh minta maaf padamu" Sehun memulai semuanya dan harus mengakhirinya saat ini juga demi keluarganya

"Sehan sudah memaafkan Appa, dan yang Appa katakan sudah menjadi motivasi Sehan untuk bangkit menjadi orang lebih berguna. Sehan tidak marah pada Appa hanya karena dulu Sehan hanya anak bodoh" Sehan tersenyum tulus pada Appanya karena dirinya ingin mencoba membuka hatinya pada sang Appa

"Terima kasih nak" Sehun tidak menyangka memiliki anak yang berhati mulia bisa memaafkan dirinya yang sangat kejam

"Hyung, ajari aku menyanyi" Bram merengek karena ingin diajari menyanyi pada Hyungnya agar mungkin bisa duet bersama

"Ayo" Sehan bangun dari duduknya dibantu oleh Bram hingga memasuki kamar Hyungnya yang sudah lama ditempati Eomma mereka

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi Appa yang pengertian" Luhan senang karena suaminya sudah berubah dan menerima anak mereka yang selama ini dikucilkan

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah membuka hatiku dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Sehan karena dia mengajarkan kita cara menghargai hidup dan mempergunakan hidup dengan baik"

Luhan memeluk suaminya karena dirinya juga kangen dengan sentuhan suaminya yang selama ini sudah banyak diabaikannya.

"Ayo kekamar" Luhan mengajak suaminya masuk kedalam kamar untuk saling membagi kasih yang sudah lama tidak dilakukan

...

...

...

Pagi harinya Luhan memasak sarapan untuk keluarga tercintanya, selesai memasak sarapan dirinya hendak membangunkan kedua jagoannya untuk sarapan bersama namun dirinya cukup terkejut karena Bram membantu Hyungnya sangat banyak.

"Biar kubantu Hyung" Bram membantu Hyungnya untuk memakaikan baju sedangkan Sehan yang niatnya ingin menolak namun tidak ingin membuat hati adik kesayangannya sakit karena penolakannya

"Kalian sangat akrab" Luhan senang karena kedua anaknya bisa akrab dalam waktu belum sampai satu hari

"Eomma.." Bram terkejut karena suara Eommanya tibda – tiba t5erdengar

"Pagi Eomma" Sehan tersenyum menyapa Eommanya yang berada disekitar mereka

"Pagi sayang" Luhan senang karena hari – harinya akan sempurna dengan keluarganya yang lengkap dan harmonis

"Hyung, minggu ini Hyung harus mau menjalakan operasi mata" Bram tidak mau Hyungnya selamanya tidak bisa melihat dunia hanya karena pengorbanan Hyungnya untuk dirinya

"Bram benar nak" Luhan takut anaknya menolak jika dioperasi

"Apakah uangnya tidak sayang Eomma, sebaiknya uang untuk operasi tersebut disimpan saja dengan baik"

Sehan merasa uang tersebut sangat sayang dipergunakan hanya untuk mengoperasi matanya sedangkan Luhan dan Bram terkejut dengan perkataan tersebut.

"Hyung" mata Bram berkaca – kaca karena Hyungnya menolak untuk dioperasi dan itu membuat hatinya merasa bersalah karena dirinya lahh penyebab sang Hyung menjadi buta hingga saat ini

"SEHAN..." Luhan tanpa sengaja berteriak kesal pada anaknya karena tidak suka mendengar perkataan tersebut

"Eomma..." Sehan yang baru pertama kali dibentak oleh Eommanya juga cukup terkejut karena selama ini Eomma bicara dengan lembut padanya

"Didunia ini uang bisa dicari, seorang Eomma merasa kecewa pada dirinya karena tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik pada anaknya sendiri"

"Bukan begitu Eomma" Sehan sudah menduganya jika Eommanya akan merasa bersalah

"Jika Sehan tidak mau dioperasi tidak apa, tapi jangan salahkan Eomma jika Eomma mengikuti jejak anaknya untuk menjadi buta" Luhan mengancam anaknya sedangkan Sehan terkejut dan berjalan mendekati Eommanya dengan bantuan Bram yang menuntun jalan padanya

Sesampainya didepan Luhan, Sehan memeluk Eommanya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Eommanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, Sehan mau dioperasi" Sehan mengalah kali ini daripada mendengar bahwa Eommanya juga buta karena mengikuti jejaknya

"Terima kasih nak" Luhan senang karena Sehannya masih sama seperti yang dulu yang selalu mendengarkannya

"Eomma lupa, ayo makan" Luhan baru ingat tujuannya untuk menemui kedua anaknya

"Hm, ayo Eomma" Sehan dituntun Bram menuju meja makan sedangkan Luhan sudah pergi duluan untuk mempersiapkan yang belum dipersiapkan

"Hai nak" Sehun menyapa kedua anaknya ketika anaknya sudah duduk dimeja makan

"Pagi Appa" Bram dan Sehan kompak menjawab sapaan Appa mereka dan Luhan senang karena semuanya sudah kembali kejalan yang benar

"Bram, nanti tetap kesekolah" Luhan memutuskan bahwa Bram tidak boleh terlalu manja dengan Hyungnya

"Eomma..." Bram merengek manja pada Eommanya bahwa dirinya tidak ingin kesekolah hari ini

"Sehan harus menjadi orang yang pintar dan patut dibanggakan, sama seperti Hyung yang sudah menunjukkan prestasi Hyung dalam bermusik" Sehan tidak mau adiknya menjadi bodoh

Sehun tersenyum karena senang dengan anak pertama yang selama direndahkannya menjadi anak yang patut dibanggakan karena kesuksesan anaknya dalam bermusik.

"Baiklah" Bram cemberut namun tetap melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Eomma dan Hyungnya

"Ayo nak" Sehun sudah siap sarapan mengajak anaknya untuk berangkat sama

"Iya Appa, Eomma Aku pamit ya. Hyung aku pergi sekolah dulu ya" Bram pamit pada kedua orang yang dicintainya selain Appanya

"Aku juga pamit Lu, Bram Appa pamit" Sehun mencium kedua malaikatnya yang sudah mengisi hari – harinya menjadi lebih indah

"Bye" Luhan dan Bram kompak memberikan sapaan terakhir sebelum Sehun dan Bram menghilang dibalik pintu

"Eomma senang karena semuanya sudah berubah" Luhan memeluk anaknya yang sekarang sudah sangat berisi badannya

"Sehan juga senang jika Eomma senang" tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan hatinya senang selain melihat Eommanya bahagia

"Ayo nak masuk" Luhan menuntun anaknya masuk kedalam rumah dan menghabiskan waktu untuk saling bercerita

..

..

..

Sesampainya disekolah, banyak kawan – kawannya yang membisikkan dirinya karena memiliki Hyung sehebat Sehan yang bisa menyanyi dan sangat tampan walaupun tidak bisa melihat.

"BRAM..." seseorang beteriak memanggil namanya yang sedang melewati koridor sekolah sehingga banyak yang melirik kearahnya

" _Astaga_ " Bram kesal karena temannya tersebut tidak bisa berbicara dengan lembut

"Hai" Krystal menyapa seseorang yang dianggapnya sahabat setelah didepan orang tersebut

"Ada apa Krys?" Bram heran karena biasanya Krystal tidak akan berteriak heboh seperti ini

"Apakah benar Sehan adalah Hyungmu?" Krystal bertanya seolah berharap apa yang ditontonnya di televisi adalah kebenaran

"Hm, dia benar Hyung kandungku. Wae?"

"Bolehkah aku bermain kerumahmu?" Krystal sangat ingin bertemu dengan artis favoritnya

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kasih tahu ke orang lain" Bram sangat menjaga privasi Hyungnya yang sudah terkenal menjadi artis

"Yey, terima kasih sayang" Krystal senang dan tanpa sengaja mencubit kedua pipi sexy Bram

"YAK!" Bram kesal karena pipinya menjadi korban kekerasan dari temannya

"Aku masuk dulu ya" Krystal tidak menghiraukan teriakan sahabatnya dan masuk kedalam kelas dengan senang karena nanti siang akan bertemu dengan idolanya

"Setan kau" Bram mengumpat karena kesal dengan Krystal yang sangat overdose jika menyangkut tentang Hyungnya

..

..

..

"Aku pulang" Bram memasuki rumah bersama temannya yang bernama Krystal

"Hai" Sehan yang duduk diruang tamu menyapa adiknya yang mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Kau sudah besar Bram, bukan anak kecil lagi" Sehan terkekeh melihat sifat adiknya yang sangat manja padanya

"Hyung~" Bram tidak tahu malu merengek manja pada Hyungnya sedangkan Krystal terpana karena Sehan sang idola terlihat lebih tampan dari jarak dekat

"Hyung aku bawa teman" Bram mengatakannya sambil melepaskan pelukannya sedangkan Sehan terdiam karena malu jika bertemu dengan teman adiiknya

"Hyung tidak perlu takut, dia merupakan fans berat Hyung" Bram mengetahui bahwa Hyungnya terdiam dan langsung mengatakan bahwa yang datang adalah fansnya

"Hai" Sehan menyapa teman Bram yang juga merupakan fansnya

"..."

"Mana orangnya Bram?" Sehan terkejut karena orang tersebut tidak membalas sapaannya

"Hei, tadi kau mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Hyungku kenapa sekarang kau jadi diam" Bram juga kesal dengan temannya yang banyak tingkah

"An.. Annyeong Haseyo joneun Krystal imnida. Saya merupakan fans berat anda" Krystal mengatakannya dengan susah payah karena grogi bertemu dengan idola kesukaannya

"Tidak usah grogi" Sehan tersenyum lembut pada teman adiknya

Krystal terpana pada senyuman manis Sehan yang sangat disukainya hingga saat ini. Sedangkan Bram merasa mual karena Krystal sangat lebay.

"Hei, kau berbicara saja dengan Hyungku" Bram beranjak kedapur untuk membuat minuma untuk temannya serta Hyungnya

"Kenapa kamu bisa mengidolakan saya?" Sehan bertanya karena ingin tahu kenapa dirinya bisa terkenal apalagi anak muda yang banyak menjadi fansnya

"Sehan Oppa itu memberikan banyak motivasi pada kami dan juga Sehan Oppa sangat tampan serta suara Oppa sangat bagus disetiap penampilan Oppa"

"Terima kasih" Sehan senang karena perjuangannya ada juga yang puji

"Ini silahkan minum" Bram muncul dan membawa minuman tiga gelas untuk mereka bertiga

"Ini Hyung" Bram memberikan satu gelas untuk Hyungnya tapi langsung diberikan pada tangan Hyungnya agar tidak tumpah

"Gomawo" Sehan senang karena adiknya sangat perhatian padanya

"Aku mau pulang karena ada urusan" Krystal pamit karena tidak tahan dengan senyuman yang diberikan Sehan Oppa

"Hm, hati – hati ya" Sehan mengatakannya karena dirinya sangat khawatir dengan orang – orang disekitarnya

Setelah Krystal keluar dari rumah mereka, Sehan tersenyum mendengar helaan nafas adiknya yang terdengar.

"Kenapa menghela nafas?" Sehan tahu adiknya tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan wanita tadi

"Aku senang karena dia sudah pulang, tadi pagi sangat ribut ingin bertemu dengan Sehan Oppa. Tapi buktinya dia tidak tahan duduk disamping Sehan Oppanya" Bram kesal karena temannya banyak cakap jadi wanita

"Hei tidak boleh begitu" Sehan menasehati adiknya tidak boleh terlalu kasar pada wanita

"Hm"

"Eomma mana Hyung?" Bram sedari tadi tidak melihat keberadaan Eomma mereka didalam rumah

"Eomma sedang ke kantor Appa karena tadi Appa ketinggalan berkas"

"Hyung, kita belajar musik yuk didalam kamar" Bram sangat ingin bisa berduet dengan Hyungnya yang sudah terkenal

"Ayo" Sehan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan adiknya

..

..

..

CLECK

"Hai Hun" Luhan memasuki ruangan suaminya tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu karena selama ini dirinya tidak pernah mengetuk pintu ruangan suaminya

"Hai sayang" Sehun senang karena istrinya sudah sampai dan mengantar berkas yang dipesan

"Ini berkasmu Hun" Luhan memberikan berkas yang diminta suaminya

"Kau tidak mau menemani suamimu?" Sehun tidak terima karena istrinya cuma mengantar berkas saja kekantor

"Kau sedang sibuk, aku tidak mau menggangu suami tampanku yang super sibuk" Luhan sebenarnya ingin bersama suaminya yang selama ini tidak terlalu dipedulikannya namun dirinya juga rindu dengan suaminya

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik kalau begitu" Sehun merajuk agar istrinya mau menemaninya

Luhan berpikir dengan keras jika dirinya tinggal disini bersama suaminya, yang ada kerjaan suaminya tidak akan siap sampai malam menjemput. Namun sesuatu melintas dipikran Luhan untuk membujuk suami tampannya yang super manja tersebut.

"Aku akan memberikan service padamu nanti malam jika kau memberikan izin agar aku pulang" Luhan mengedipkan matanya untuk menggoda suaminya

"Baiklah, aku setuju" spontan Sehun menerima tawaran berharga istrinya dan merelakan istrinya untuk pulang kerumah

"Ok, aku pulang dulu ya" Luhan pamitan pada suaminya yang sedang sibuk

"Kau pulang sama siapa?" Sehun bertanya pada istrinya yang sudah membuka pintu ruangannya untuk keluar

"Sendiri" Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun yang over protective padanya

"Baiklah, hati – hati Lu" Sehun tahu istrinya sedang kesal sehingga tidak banyak tanya untuk menambah kekesalan istrinya

"Hm, kau bekerja lah" Luhan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan

"Nyonya Oh" seseorang memanggil nama tersebut dikeramainya kantor suaminya dan membuat yang dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap orang tersebut

"Hai~" Luhan sangat kenal dengan semua rekan kerja suaminya karena sering dibawa kerumah untuk membahas urusan bisnis

"Hai Lu, selamat ya karena memiliki anak bertalenta seperti Sehan" Chanyeol memberikan selamat pada istri sahabatnya

"Terima kasih Chan, aku juga tidak menyangka dia memiliki talenta yang sangat dipuji banyak orang" Luhan senang karena banyak yang memuji anaknya bertalenta walaupun tidak bisa melihat

"Maaf, aku harus rapat Lu" Chanyeol permisi karena memang dia sedang menuju ruang rapat namun karena melihat Luhan, dirinya ingin memberikan selamat saja

"Tidak apa, aku duluan ya" Luhan mengerti dengan kondisi perusahaan Sehun yang sangat sibuk dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jadwal Sehun yang sangat lama pulang kerumah

"Baiklah" Chanyeol menuju ruang rapat sedangkan Luhan berjalan menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pulang kerumahnya

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Malam harinya keluarga Sehun makan dengan tenang karena didalam hidup mereka semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula, yaitu berkumpul bersama lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada Eomma, Appa, dan Bram" Sehan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berbicara pada keluarganya

"Hyung mau pergi lagi ya? Andwae..." Bram tidak merelakan jika Hyungnya pergi lagi dari kehidupan mereka

"Bukan Bram" Sehan gemas karena adiknya sangat manja dan lucu

"Lalu apa nak?" Luhan juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan anak pertamanya

"Minggu depan adalah hari anniversaryku sebagai penyanyi yang ke tiga, dan aku ingin semuanya datang ke konser anniversaryku" Sehan mengundang keluarganya untuk menonton konser ketiganya

"Baiklah" Luhan tidak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya untuk pertama kalinya

"Bagaimana kalau Sehan dan Eomma duet, karena Eomma adalah penyanyi pada zaman dulu" Sehun mengusulkan ide tersebut karena dirinya masih ingin melihat kemampuan Luhan dalam menyanyi

"AKH..." Sehun meringis karena cubitan sayang istrinya menempel dipinggangnya dengan mesra

"Hahaha..." Bram dan Sehan ketawa karena keusilan Eomma mereka pada sang Appa

"Apakah Eomma mau berduet denganku?" Sehan setuju dengan usulan sang Appa, mungkin mereka bisa duet untuk lagu Dareka No Tame Ni

"Bisa nak" Luhan lagi lagi tidak bisa menolak, dirinya mencubit sang suami hanya karena kesal masa lalunya diungkit kedepan anak – anaknya

"Yey..." Bram senang karena akan mendengarkan duet maut dari dua orang yang disayanginya

"Sehan tidak lupakan besok jadwalnya?" Luhan bertanya apada anaknya tentang jadwal untuk besok

"Hm, Sehan ingat Eomma" Sehan tahu dengan jelas bahwa besok adalah jadwalnya untuk operasi matanya

"Bagus"

"Akan sangat menarik jika Sehan Hyung bisa melihat dan menyapa fans secara langsung"

"Hm, aku juga ingin menyapa fansku secara langsung" Sehan juga merasa senang untuk bisa melihat jumlah fans yang akan datang ke konsernya

"Dan juga Hyung bisa melihat Bram" Bram senang karena Hyungnya bisa melihat dirinya yang sudah banyak berubah daripada yang dulu

"Hei. Eomma sudah pasti cantik, Appa juga sudah pasti tampan, dan pastinya Bram juga tampan kurang lebih seperti Appa" Sehan cukup ngakak melihat adiknya yang terkadang bicara asal – asalan

"Ish... Masa tampannya Bram kurang lebih. Bram itu lebih tampan daripada Appa" Bram merajuk ketika dibilang dirinya masih dibawah standar Appa mereka yang memang tampan

"Nanti jika Hyung sudah bisa melihat, pasti Hyung akan menilai ketampanan Bram secara langsung"

"Hm"

..

..

..

Hari ini Sehan sudah memasuki ruang operasi dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja, Luhan datang bersama Sehun serta Bram untuk mendoakan keluarga mereka yang akan dioperasi berjalan mulus.

CLECK 

"Selamat, operasinya berjalan lancar" sang dokter memotong niat Luhan untuk bertanya

"Terima kasih dok" Luhan senang karena anaknya bisa dioperasi dengan baik

Sehan dipindahkan keruang inap untuk proses pemulihan dan menunggu untuk membuka perban yang masih menempel dimatanya.

Selama satu jam kedepan dihabiskan keluarga Sehun untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan agar semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan sesuai rencana Tuhan. Sang dokter memasuki ruang inap Sehan dan membuka perban secara perlahan – lahan.

"Silahkan dibuka matanya perlahan – lahan" sang dokter memberikan instruksi untuk membuka mata secara perlahan – lahan

Sehan membuka matanya sesuai perintah dokter dan melihat keluarganya untuk pertama kalinya dan dugaannya benar bahwa Eommanya masih cantik, Appanya masih sangat tampan, dan terkahir Bram memiliki perubahan besar selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Wah... Bram ternyata sangat tampan" Sehan tanpa sengaja memuji adiknya yang memang tampan

Luhan dan yang lainnya senang karena proses operasi yang dijalani Sehan sangat sukses besar.

"Memang, Hyung saja yang salah menilai Bram" Bram menyombongkan dirinya karena maklum saja darah Sehun menurun pada anaknya yang bungsu sedangkan Sehan mengikuti Eommanya yang lembut dan baik

"Dasar" Sehun gemas dengan anaknya yang terlalu percaya diri

"Terima kasih dok" Sehan mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter yang sudah membantunya banyak hari ini

"Sama – sama dik, saya permisi dulu" sang dokter pamit karena tugasnya sudah selesai

"Selamat nak" Luhan sangat senang karena kebahagiaan anaknya akan kembali jika sudah bisa melihat kembali

"Ayo pulang Eomma" Sehan tidak suka lama – lama dirumah sakit sama seperti Eommanya

"Ayo nak" Luhan juga malas berlama – lama dirumah sakit

Keluarga Sehun pulang dengan hati yang senang sedangkan Sehan mempersiapkan turnya yang ketiga sekaligus surprise karena dirinya bisa melihat.

..

..

..

"Kenapa banyak kali Eomma" Sehan dan Bram yang baru keluar dari kamar untuk makan malam bersama cukup terkejut karena Eomma mereka masak lebih banyak dari biasanya

"Tidak apa nak, cuma ingin merayakan saja" Luhan tersenyum kepada anak – anaknya yang memasang wajah terkejutnya yang sangat menggemaskan

"Gomawo Eomma" Sehan senang karena hal sekecil apapun tetap dilakukan Eommanya seperti saat ini

Sehun yang baru saja datang karena urusan kantornya yang cukup padat langsung menuju dapur untuk makan bersama keluarganya.

"Hai sayang" Sehun menyapa keluarganya

"Hai juga sayang" Luhan mencium bibir suaminya seperti kebiasaannya dulu namun sudah sangat lama dirinya tidak memberikan ciuman singkat

"Wah... Banyak kali Lu masakannya" Sehun terpana karena istrinya memasak sangat banyak dan diluar dugaannya

"Biarin, penyambutan untuk Sehan" Luhan lama – lama kesal jika semuanya bertanya pada hal yang sama sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan duduk dikursinya daripada kena marah istrinya dan bisa – bisa janji yang tadi dikantor batal begitu saja

"Appa tidak mandi?" Sehan bertanya karena cukup heran dengan Appanya yang langsung duduk dimeja makan

"Nanti saja" Sehun malas mandi karena nanti malam juga akan berkeringat karena untuk mengambil jatahnya

"Ish... Appa bau" Bram meledek Appanya sambil menutup hidungnya

"Walaupun bau tapi banyak yang suka pada Appa, iya kan Lu?" Sehun bertanya pada istrinya sedangkan Luhan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan suaminya sedangkan Bram dan Sehan memasang wajah aneh

"Sudah ayo makan" Luhan mengajak semua keluarga untuk makan bersama dan ini moment pertama kalinya Sehan bisa melihat setelah sepuluh tahun hidup pisah dari orang tuanya

Selesai makan malam, Sehun memasuki kamar dengan wajah lelahnya diikuti Luhan yang membawa minyak. Luhan ingin memberikan massage pada suaminya yang kelihatan sangat lelah dan tidak semangat.

"Hun, sini aku pijat" Luhan menawarkan sebuah pijatan sedangkan Sehun yang memang sedang lelah hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya sehingga punggungnya untuk dipijat terlebih dahulu

"Buka bajunya, nanti semuanya berminyak" Luhan menutupo pintu agar anak – anak tidak masuk sedangkan Sehun menuruti perintah istrinya untuk membuka semua bajunya termasuk underwearnya

Luhan mulai memberikan minyak pada punggung besar kekasihnya dan mulai memberikan pijatan lembut didaerah tersebut, setelah sepuluh menit Luhan memijat pinggang suaminya hingga pahanya juga dipijat sedangkan Sehun berdoa dalam hati agar tangan sexy Luhan tidak menyentuh buah pelirnya karena jika bola kembarnya dipegang runtuh semua pertahanan Sehun untuk tidak membuat penisnya bangun hanya karena pijatan.

Setelah selesai memijat bagian kaki Sehun, Luhan naik memijat paha Sehun bagian dalam dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bola kembar suaminya yang masih sama besar seperti ketika pertama kali dilihat.

"Shh..." Sehun mendesah kecil karena ulah nakal istrinya namun tidak berani berbicara ataupun menyuruh istrinya untuk berhenti

"Sudah, silahkan balik badan Hun" Luhan sudah selesai memijit bagian belakang dan tinggal bagian depan saja namun Sehun ragu untuk membalikkan badannya karena penisnya sudah sangat tegang untuk saat ini

"Hei, tidak usah malu. Aku tahu kau sudah menegang dan juga penismu sudah bosan kulihat"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Luhan maka Sehun membalikkan badan dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam seolah ingin menginterogasi istrinya yang sexy tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?" Sehun salah mengartikan perkataan istrinya sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar matanya karena jengkel dengan perkataan suaminya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dikatakannya

"Aku cuma mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bosan melihat penismu ini menegang, jadi tidak perlu malu padaku jika penismu sedang bangun" Luhan meremas penis suaminya dengan tenaga biasa namun Sehun sangat tersiksa dengan perbuatan istrinya

"Tidak perlu sampai menyiksanya Lu.. Akh..." Sehun kesusahan bicara ketika penisnya diremas oleh Luhan sedangkan yang dinasehati hanya melepaskan remasannya dan mulai mengambil minyak untuk memijat suaminya yang kelelahan

Luhan memijat bagian dada dengan sensual karena hingga saat ini Luhan masih memuji tubuh suaminya yang sangat seksi dan sempurna untuk dikatakan sebagai manusia.

"Tidak perlu dihayati kali Lu..." Sehun terkekeh melihat istrinya yang memijat bagian dadanya dan otot perut serta otot lengannya dengan penuh perasaan

"Ish..." Luhan malu karena ketahuan oleh suaminya

Luhan melanjutkan pijatannya pada paha suaminya hingga kakinya dengan cepat namun tidak menyentuh sedikit pun penis Sehun yang sudah menegang dan minta dimanjakan.

"Ini tidak usah ya" Luhan menjauhkan minyak tersebut sambil menggoda kekasihnya dengan menunjuk penis suaminya yang sudah bangun

"Hei. Kau sudah berjanji Lu" Sehun tidak terima jika penisnya tidak dimanjakan oleh istrinya

"Baiklah" Luhan gemas melihat suaminya yang merajuk seperti anak kecil dan mengalahkan Sehan dan Bram ketika masih kecil

Luhan memijat sekitar paha Sehun untuk menggoda suaminya yang sudah menegang dengan tongkat sakti yang sangat panjang untuk ukuran orang asia.

"Jangan menggodaku Lu" Sehun kesal karena istrinya selalu menggodanya sedangkan Luhan ketawa saja melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun

Dengan cepat Luhan menggengam penis Sehun dengan tangannya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo lambat untuk membuat sensasi lain pada Sehunnya yang sedang mendesah kenikmatan.

"Lu, kumohon" Sehun menikmati permainan Luhan namun disatu sisi dirinya merasa tersiksa karena tempo yang diberikan Luhan pada penisnya sangat lambat dan menyiksa dirinya sedang terbakar birahi

Luhan tidak tega dengan suaminya yang sedang tersiksa dan dengan cepat mengocok penis Sehun dengan tempo cepat.

"Ah..." Sehun lega karena Luhan tidak mengerjainya lagi seperti tadi

Luhan dengan ganas melahap penis besar Sehun kedalam mulutnya dan memberikan service seperti biasa.

"ARGH... NIKMAT LU..." Sehun kenikmatan karena permainan Luhan masih sama seperti dulu dan sangat memuaskan

Luhan melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Sehun karena ingin memasuki tahap yang lebih intim.

"Kenapa berhenti" Sehun kecewa karena kenikmatannya berhenti pada saat dirinya sudah merasa senang

"Kau ingin bermain ke permainan inti atau tidak?" Luhan sangat gemas dengan Sehun seperti anak - anak yang mudah bingung

"Boleh" Sehun lupa jika selama ini dirinya selalu memberikan benihnya pada Luhan sehingga mendapatkan dua anak yang sangat tampan dan memiliki kelebihan masing - masing

Luhan melepaskan bajunya dengan sensual untuk menggoda Sehun sedangkan Sehun tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh Luhan yang dari dulu tetap seksi dan menawan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu" Luhan memasang deer eyesnya untuk menguji Sehun dalam mengontrol hormonnya

"Lu~ Kau tetap yang terbaik" Sehun mendekati istrinya dan membantu istrinya untuk membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakan istrinya

Setelah selesai melepaskan semuanya, Sehun terpana untuk kesekian kalinya karena Luhannya masih seperti dulu. Sedangkan Luhan mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang dan menempelkan payudaranya yang besar kepunggung tegap Sehun.

"Kenapa melamun, apa aku sudah membosankan"

Luhan bertanya seduktif namun tangan nakalnya bermain disekitar perut Sehun dan menyenggol selangkangan Sehun yang sudah bangun, dan itu membuat Sehun kesusahan menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Bu.. Bukan Lu, aku hanya terpana karena kau tetap menawan" Sehun awalnya kesusahan bicara namun dirinya mendapatkan keberanian dari mana untuk memuji istrinya

"Benarkah?" Luhan meremas testis Sehun yang rasanya semakin membengkak saja ukuran telornya

"Hm" Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk karena sangat terangsang dengan permainan Luhan ditestisnya

"Ayo mulai"

Luhan membanting Sehun ke kasur sedangkan dirinya mendekati sang suaminya yang sedang terlentang diatas kasur karena ulahnya.

"Kau ingin aku yang mengenjot sendiri atau kau yang mengenjotku?" Luhan bertanya karena dirinya bisa menjadi apapun dalam permainan ini

"Aku yang mengenjotmu"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Sehun, maka Luhan sudah berada dibawah dan Sehun berada diatas. Dengan ganas Sehun mencium bibir istrinya dan Luhan mengikuti tempo ciuman hot suaminya yang tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Ah..."

Sehun dengan nakal meremas payudara Luhan yang sudah lama tidak dicobanya lagi semenjak hilangnya Sehan dari mereka dan membuat Sehun sangat menyesal sudah membuat istrinya bagaikan mayat hidup.

"Langsung ke inti Hun"

Luhan mendesah keras karena tidak tahan dengan tangan Sehun yang bermain dipayudara sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk saja tanda menyetujui permintaan istrinya.

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan sedangkan Luhan mencoba untuk menerima Sehun didalam lubangnya dengan hangat.

"Aku masuk Lu" Sehun tidak ingin menyakiti istrinya karena mereka sudah sangat lama tidak bermain hal yang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk untuk pasrah dimasuki suaminya

Sehun memasukkannya dengan sangat hati – hati dan pelan karena takut istrinya kesakitan dan tidak ingin melanjutkannya sedangkan Luhan tidak mengatakan apa – apa karena tahu Sehunnya sedang cemas akan dirinya.

"Ah..." Luhan mendesah setelah Sehun berhasil memasukkan kepala penisnya dengan pelan – pelan dan tinggal memasukkan batangnya yang tersisa kedalam lubang hangatnya

"Kau masih sempit Lu" Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan masih sangat sempit seperti gadis perawan

"ARGH... GENJOT LEBIH KUAT HUN" Luhan tidak suka bermain lembut dan lebih menyukai kekasaran dalam hal sex dan membuat Sehun naik birahi dan mempercepat genjotan penisnya dalam lubang Luhan yang sangat sempit

"ARGH... KAU MASIH HEBAT HUN... ARGH..." Luhan juga tidak menyangka jika Sehunnya masih mampu mengenjot dengan tempo yang sama ketika mereka masih muda

"AH..." suara desahan Luhan dan Sehun saling bersahutan karena sama – sama merasakan nikmat hingga Sehun hampir keluar

"ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR LU... ARGH.."

Luhan dengan cepat bangun dan mengeluarkan penis Sehun dengan paksa dari dalam lubangnya sedangkan Sehun yang hampir orgasme merasa kecewa karena gagal sudah mendekati orgasme.

"Jangan marah, aku tidak mau kau memberikan benih padaku lagi. Cukup dua anak saja" Luhan sangat paham alasan kenapa wajah Sehun jadi sangat datar dari biasanya sedangkan Sehun mengerti namun tetap saja tidak terima jika orgasmenya tergangu karena masalah tersebut

"Tapi kau melakukan KB" Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya

"Daripada kau memakai kondom? Pilih mana?" Luhan memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak akan bisa diterima Sehun dengan lapang dada

"Sama saja" Sehun mencibir sedangkan Luhan mendekati suaminya untuk menenangkannya

Luhan menggengam penis Sehun yang hampir tidur dan memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Luhan lebih merelakan mulutnya menjadi tempat tampungan sperma dibandingkan dengan rahimnya karena takut hamil lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ah... Kau pintar cari alasan Lu" Sehun awalnya masih ngambek namun karena kekasihnya sudah mencari cara lain untuk membuatnya orgasme membuat dirinya senang karena hal tersebut

Luhan tidak peduli dan melanjutkan mengulum penis besar suaminya dan memainkan bola kembar Sehun yang menganggur. Luhan memberikan remasan extra pada bola kembar suaminya membuat rasanya menjadi bercampur dan ingin dimanjakan berkali – kali.

"ARGH... KAU HEBAT LU..." Sehun awalnya merasa kesakitan dengan remasan Luhan pada testisnya namun ketika Luhan meremasnya sambil mengulum penisnya membuat senssinya berbeda dan bercampur

"ARGH..." Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa karena sensasinya sangat menyenangkan untuk diservice

"AH..."

"AKU MAU KELUAR" Sehun memberitahu istrinya bahwa dirinya sudah mau orgasme sedangkan Luhan tidak peduli karena selama ini mereka sudah sering melakukan hal tersebut

"AH..." Sehun orgasme dan merasakan sangat lelah karena sudah dimanjakan oleh Luhan selama dua jam lebih sedangkan Luhan membereskan sisa – sisa sperma Sehun yang masih berceceran dipaha suaminya

"Sudah" Luhan sudah selesai menjilat semua sperma Sehun yang rasanya sangat nikmat sedangkan Sehun hanya mengambil nafas dengan rakus karena permainan Luhan sangat luar biasa

"Hebat" Sehun memberikan kedua jempolnya pada Luhan yang tersenyum saja padanya

"Memang, kau juga" Luhan juga mengakui kemampuan suaminya masih stabil dan tidak turun akibat usianya semakin bertambah tua

"Kapan – kapan kita bermain lagi" Sehun sangat senang jika Luhan meminta jatah kapan – kapan padanya

"Malu, kau sudah punya anak dua" Luhan hanya mengerjai suaminya dengan memasang wajah serius sedangkan Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya karena ucapannya

"Ish..." Sehun membalikkan badannya karena kesal dengan Luhan yang sangat tidak asyik diajak bercinta

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang "Iya, nanti akan kuminta jika kita sama – sama butuh"

"Bagus"

"Dasar" Luhan mencubit ganas hidung mancung Sehun sedangkan suaminya mencoba untuk melepaskan cubitan dahsyat Luhan dihidungnya

"Lepas Lu, kau mau membunuh suami tampanmu?" Sehun kesusahan untuk melepaskan tangan Luhan yang masih bertengger dihidung mancungnya

Luhan melepaskan cubitannnya dan menatap Sehun dengan lekat "Kau sempurna Hun, kau putih, tampan, tinggi, sexy, dan paling utama penismu juga besar"

Sampai saat ini Luhan masih tidak menyangka jika memiliki suami yang sangat perfect sedangakan Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau juga, kau sangat sempurna. Kau cantik, sexy, putih, mulus, dan paling utama servicemu sangat memuaskan" Sehun juga memberikan pujian untuk istri tercintanya

"Sudah, ayo pakai baju. Nanti masuk angin" Luhan mengajak suaminya untuk mengenakan pakaian dan langsung tidur, Sehun hanya mengikuti perintah istrinya karena apa yang dikatakan istrinya sangat benar

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat ditunggu – tunggu oleh semuanya termasuk oleh Sehan dan keluarganya karena hari ini merupakan konser anniversary Sehan yang ketiga di Korea.

Sedari tadi siang semua persiapan sudah dicheck hingga Sehan latihan vocal diatas panggung untuk konsernya nanti malam. Setelah selesai latihan, Sehan turun dari panggung dan menuju kearah keluarganya yang menonton dari sisi panggung karena ingin lebih dekat.

"Ini nak" Sehun memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk anaknya yang kelelahan sehabis latihan menyanyi sedangkan Sehan menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih

"Semoga berhasil nak" Luhan menyemangati anaknya untuk konser malam ini yang akan meriah karena semua fansnya akan terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa artis favorit mereka sudah bisa melihat mereka dengan sangat baik

"Iya Eomma" Sehan merasa dunianya sudah kembali seperti harapannya untuk diterima dikeluarganya atas kerja kerasnya selama ini

Sehan kembali keatas panggung untuk latihan beberapa lagu yang membutuhkan gerakan dance, dan selama ini dirinya tidak pernah menampilkan sebuah dance dihadapan semuanya. Sehun dan yang lainnya terpana karena kemampuan dance anak mereka sangat mempesona dan elegan.

" _Appa bangga padamu_ " Sehun menyesal dalam hati karena sudah menganggap Sehan hanya anak yang membuatnya malu karena sekarang nyatanya, anak yang selalu dia rendahin menjadi artis terkenal sedunia

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 _ **Malam harinya.**_

Semua fans sudah memenuhi bangku penonton sesuai nomor ticket yang mereka dapat dan tinggal menunggu beberapa menit untuk memulai konsernya.

Sehun mendekati keluarganya untuk berdoa bersama agar konsernya hari ini berjalan lancar, karena doa seorang Eomma dan dari keluarga merupakan jalan kesuksesan suatu anak.

"Mari kita berdoa" Sehan memimpin doa kali ini sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti Sehan untuk berdoa agar konser kali ini berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada kesalahan

Setelah selesai berdoa, Sehan menuju panggung untuk memulai konser hari ini dengan semangat karena banyak yang menyoraki namanya untuk muncul diatas panggung.

" _Sora no tsuki wa yami no naka ni yagate kaketeku  
Kawa no minamo utsuru jibun ni nani wo omou no?_ _"_

 _Bulan di langit dalam kegelapan malam akhirnya mulai memudar  
Permukaan sungai memantulkan bayangkanku, apa yang kupikirkan?_

 _"_ _Utsukushii mama kietai to  
Negau nara ii_ _"_ _  
_

 _Aku ingin menghilang dengan indah  
Harapan itu saja sudah cukup_

 __ _"_ _Yume no nagori hitomi tojireba  
Sugita hibi ga ukande kuru  
Mabushii kurai kagayaiteta  
Kioku no subete mo tsuki no katachi_ _"_

 _Jejak mimpi ketika aku menutup mata  
Hari-hari yang berlalu mulai terkenang  
Bersinar dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan  
Semua kenanganku pun berbentuk seperti bulan_

 _"_ _Toki ga tatte ano hi no you ni maruku natteku  
Hito wa daremo kawari nagara seichou surunda_ _"_

 _Waktu berlalu dan bulan menjadi bulat seperti di hari itu  
Setiap manusia pasti akan berubah dan menjadi lebih dewasa_

 _"_ _Ima mieteru mikazuki wa  
Negai no tochuu_ _"_ _  
_

 _Bulan sabit yang kulihat sekarang  
Sedang berharap akan sesuatu_

 __ _"_ _Yume wa kakure mata fukurande  
Itsu no hi ni ka kaette kuru  
Yaritai koto wo yaru tame ni  
Kokokara hanareru watashi mitai_ _"_

 _Mimpi akan menghilang dan muncul kembali  
Suatu saat ia pasti akan datang kembali  
Demi melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukan  
Seperti aku yang meninggalkan tempat ini_

 _"_ _Yume no nagori hitomi tojireba  
Sugita hibi ga ukande kuru  
Mabushii kurai kagayaiteta  
Kioku no subete mo tsuki no katachi_ _"_

" _Jejak impian ketika aku menutup mata  
Hari-hari yang berlalu mulai terkenang  
Bersinar dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan_ _"_ _  
Semua kenanganku pun berbentuk seperti bulan_

 _"_ _Oshimu nagori sono wakaregiwa  
Yoru no sora ga samishiku naru  
Namida wo nagasu kurai nara  
Mattete hoshii yo yume no tsuzuki_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Ada jejak penyesalan pada perpisahan ini  
Langit malam pun berubah menjadi kesepian  
Jika kau ingin meneteskan air mata  
Maka kuingin kau menunggu kelanjutan mimpi ini_ _"_

Semuanya terbawa perasaan dalam menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikan Sehan dan setelah lagu berakhir semuanya memberikan tepuk tangan meriah karena lagu tersebut sangat menyentuh bagi yang mendengarnya.

Lagu kedua yang diputar adalah lagu barunya yang akan dirilis besok namun hari ini sudah dipertunjukkan didepan fans dengan judul Heavy Rotation.

" _1! 2! 3! 4!"_

 _"I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
Atama no naka  
GANGAN natteru MUSIC  
HEBII ROOTEESHON"_

" _I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Di dalam benakku  
Keras berbunyi irama myu-u-ji-i-ku  
Heavy Rotation"_

 _"POPPUKOON ga  
Hajikeru you ni  
Suki to iu moji ga odoru  
Kao ya koe wo  
Omou dake de  
Ite mo tatte mo irarenai"_

" _Seperti popcorn yang meletup letup  
Kata-kata "suka" menari-nari  
Wajahmu suaramu selalu ku ingat  
Membuat ku menjadi tergila-gila"_

 _"Konna kimochi ni nareru tte  
Boku wa tsuite iru ne"_

" _Oh senangnya miliki p'rasaan ini  
Ku sangat merasa beruntung"_

 _"I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
Kimi ni aete  
DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni  
MAX HAI TENSHON  
I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
HAATO no oku  
JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa  
HEBII ROOTEESHON"_

" _I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Bertemu denganmu  
Semakin dekat jarak diantara kita  
Maximum High Tension  
I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Di lubuk hatiku  
Rasa sayang yang terus menerus meluap  
Heavy Rotation"_

 _"Hito wa dare mo  
Isshou no uchi  
Nankai aiseru no darou?  
Tatta ichido  
Wasurerarenai  
Koi ga dekitara manzoku sa"_

" _Di dalam kehidupan setiap manusia  
Berapa kali bisa rasakan cinta  
Jika ada satu cinta tak terlupa  
Ku akan merasa sangat bahagia"_

 _"Sonna tokimeki wo kanjite  
Hana wa hokorobu no ka na"_

" _Mungkin seperti perasaan sekuntum  
Bunga pada saat dia akan mekar"_

 _"I feel you! (I feel you!)  
I touch you! (I touch you!)  
I hold you! (I hold you!)  
Yume no naka de  
DANDAN ookiku natte yuku  
Boku no IMAJINEESHON  
I feel you! (I feel you!)  
I touch you! (I touch you!)  
I hold you! (I hold you!)  
Kono omoi wo  
BINBIN tsutaete hoshii kara  
HEBII ROOTEESHON"_

" _I feel you (I feel you)  
I touch you (I touch you)  
I hold you (I hold you)  
Di dalam mimpiku  
Angan-anganku menjadi semakin besar  
Oh, it's my imagination  
I feel you (I feel you)  
I touch you (I touch you)  
I hold you (I hold you)  
Perasaan ini  
Ku sangat ingin mengutarakan padamu  
Heavy Rotation"_

 _"Itsumo kiiteta  
Favorite song  
Ano kyoku no you ni  
Zutto kurikaeshite  
24 (nijuuyo) jikan  
Kimi dake RIKUESUTOchuu"  
_

" _Yang selalu kudengarkan favorito song  
Seperti lagu yang ku suka  
Ku ulang terus tanpa henti  
Twenty four hour a day  
Oh baby ... the only request is you"_

 _"I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
Kimi ni aete  
DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni  
MAX HAI TENSHON  
I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
HAATO no oku  
JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa  
HEBII ROOTEESHON"_

" _I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Bertemu denganmu  
Semakin dekat jarak diantara kita  
Maximum High Tension  
I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Di lubuk hatiku  
Rasa sayang yang terus menerus meluap  
Heavy Rotation"_

 _"HEBII ROOTEESHON"_

 _"Heavy Rotation"_

Semuanya terpukau ketika artis favorit mereka berlari kebelakang panggung untuk menggambil stand mic dan tidak menyangka jika Sehan bisa berlari. Semuanya mengikuti irama musik ceria yang dinyanyikan sebagai lagu kedua. Setelah lagu kedua selesai, semuanya tepuk tangan karena tidak menyangka jika Sehan mampu bernyanyi sambil menari seperti sekarang.

Sehan mengambil nafasnya sejenak kemudian menatap fansnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum "Annyeong Haseyo, joneun Oh Sehan imnida"

Sontak semuanya berteriak senang karena pada akhirnya Sehan memperkenalkan marganya pada dunia termasuk Sehun yang tidak menyangka jika anaknya masih mau menggunaka marga Oh dinamanya.

"Apakah lagunya tadi bagus?" Sehan bertanya pada fans dan senang karena fans bersorak 'Ne'

"Gomawo, lagu tadi adalah single ke dua belasku yang berjudul Heavy Rotation"

Sehan senang karena semuanya menyukai lagu barunya yang sudah diciptakan sejak lama namun belum berani menyanyikannya didepan publik karena adanya gerakan dance yang mewarnai lagu tersebut.

"Aku ada hadiah untuk kalian semua" Sehan ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira untuk semua fansnya

"Tapi sebelumnya aku sangat senang melihat fans yang datang sangat banyak dan membawa lightstick yang beragam. Seperti lautan yang memenuhi dome ini" semuanya masih belum tahu kearah mana Sehan berbicara karena terlalu spontan

"Kabar gembiranya adalah, aku sudah bisa melihat semua fans yang mendukungku. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mendukungku" Sehan tersenyum lembut pada fansnya dan semuanya terharu karena artis favorit mereka sudah bisa melihat mereka dengan sangat baik

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjut ke lagu berikutnya" Sehan tidak ingin konsernya dipenuhi air mata karena ini adalah moment bahagia yang harus dirayakan dengan bahagia bukan dengan air mata

"Ne" semuanya kompak mengatakan ya untuk lanjut ke lagu berikutnya

" _Tsuki no shizuku wo se ni ukete_ _  
_ _Ichi-mai no ha ga kaze ni yureru_ _  
_ _Kono te hanaseba rakuna no ni_ _  
_ _Shigamitsuku no wa nazedarou?"_

" _Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bulan_ _  
_ _Dan selembar daun pun tertiup oleh angin_ _  
_ _Meski pun melepaskan tangan itu begitu mudah_ _  
_ _Namun mengapa tetap terasa sangat menempel"_ __

 _"Nani no tame ni ikiru no ka_ _  
_ _Nando toi nakete wa mite mo_ _  
_ _Sora no hate made kurayami ga damarikomu"_

" _Untuk apakah sebenarnya aku hidup?_ _  
_ _Sudah beberapa kali aku mencari jawabannya_ _  
_ _Bahkan hingga langit itu pun menjadi gelap dan terdiam"_ __

 _"Yume wo mi rarerunara kono mabuta wo tojiyou_ _  
_ _Nayan demo yagate yoru wa aketeku"_

" _Jika sekarang aku bermimpi maka aku ingin menutup mataku_ _  
_ _Aku merasa tertekan hingga akhirnya fajar pun tiba"_ __

 _"Inochi wa utsukushii hajimete kidzuita hi kara_ _  
_ _Subete no sono kanashimi kiete yukunda_ _  
_ _Eien de wanai mono hana no hakana-sa ni nite_ _  
_ _Sono isshun isshun ga ikiteru imi"_

" _Hidup itu indah semenjak kau menyadarinya pertama kali_ _  
_ _Dan segala kesedihan itu pasti akan menghilang_ _  
_ _Tidak ada yang abadi, bagaikan hidup bunga yang sementara_ _  
_ _Setiap kejadian yang ada membuat hidup lebih berarti"_ __

 _"Chiheisen kara sashikonda_ _  
_ _Aiiro no hi ga katarikakeru_ _  
_ _Kinou tochuu de akirameta koto_ _  
_ _Kyou mouichido hajimeyou"_

" _Seolah-olah muncul dari horison itu_ _  
_ _Mentari berwarna nila mulai berbicara_ _  
_ _Meski pun kemarin aku tiba-tiba menyerah_ _  
_ _Hari ini aku ingin memulainya kembali"_ __

 _"Nani no tame ni ikiteru ka_ _  
_ _Kotae mitsukaranakutatte_ _  
_ _Me no mae ni aru shinjitsu wa hitotsudake"_

" _Untuk apakah sebenarnya aku hidup?_ _  
_ _Jawabannya sudah tak dapat ditemukan_ _  
_ _Dan di hadapanku hanya ada satu kebenaran saja"_ __

 _"Sore ga shiawaseda to oshie rareru yori mo_ _  
_ _Ashimoto ni saita hana wo mitsukero"_

" _Itulah yang dinamakan kebahagian dan daripada diberitahu_ _  
_ _Lebih baik aku menemukan bunga yang mekar itu dengan caraku"_ __

 _"Inochi wa takumashii kono yo ni umarete kara_ _  
_ _Donnani kizutsuite mo tachiagarou ka_ _  
_ _Sutete wa ikenainda hito wa yakusoku shiteru_ _  
_ _Minna hitori-sou hitori tsugi no mirai"_

" _Hidup itu tangguh semenjak dunia ini mulai terbentuk_ _  
_ _Aku akan terus bangkit meski beberapa kali terluka_ _  
_ _Tidak akan mengingkarinya, karena manusia telah berjanji_ _  
_ _Setiap orang, satu per satu akan mengikuti masa depannya"_ __

 _"Inochi wa utsukushii hajimete kidzuita hi kara_ _  
_ _Subete no sono kanashimi kiete yukunda_ _  
_ _Eien de wanai mono hana no hakana-sa ni nite_ _  
_ _Sono isshun isshun ga ikiteru imi_

" _Hidup itu indah semenjak kau menyadarinya pertama kali_ _  
_ _Dan segala kesedihan itu pasti akan menghilang_ _  
_ _Tidak ada yang abadi, bagaikan hidup bunga yang sementara_ _  
_ _Setiap kejadian yang ada membuat hidup lebih berarti"_

Luhan terkejut ketika mendengar bait per bait dari lagu yang dinyanyikan anaknya barusan karena lagu tersebut seolah menggambarkan anaknya yang putus asa untuk menjalani hidup namun mengetahui jawabannya karena dunia ini tangguh dan tidak ada yang abadi. Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa sangat bersalah atas sikapnya selama ini.

Setelah lagu ketiga berakhir, tepuk tangan meriah serta tangisan kecil yang memeriahkan konser tersebut. Mereka semua tahu bahwa lagu – lagu ciptaan Sehan merupakan pengalaman yang sudah pernah dia lewati.

Dua jam sudah terlewati dengan lagu – lagu fenomenal yang dirilis Sehan hingga memasuki sesi encore.

"Ankoru... Ankoru.. Ankoru.." semua fans kompak meminta sesi encore yang belum ditampilkan dan detik berikutnya semua senang karena encore berlanjut dengan lagu nandome no aozora ka sebagai lagu pertama di sesi encore

" _Koutei no hashi de hansha shiteta_ _  
_ _Dareka ga shime wasureta jaguchi_ _  
_ _Daiji na mono ga zutto_ _  
_ _Nagareochiteru you de_ _  
_ _Kaze ni mimi wo fusaideta"_

" _Terbayang di ujung halaman sekolah_ _  
_ _Keran seseorang yang lupa dimatikan_ _  
_ _Bahkan hal yang berharga itu_ _  
_ _Mengalir dengan bebasnya_ _  
_ _Seolah menghalangi suara angin"_ __

 _"Boku no kokoro no katasumi ni mo_ _  
_ _Dashippanashi no nanika ga aru yo_ _  
_ _Kono mama ja ikenai to_ _  
_ _Sou kizuiteita no ni_ _  
_ _Minai furi wo shiteitanda"_

" _Bahkan di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam_ _  
_ _Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat kuterima_ _  
_ _Meski pun aku tahu itu salah_ _  
_ _Dan meski pun aku menyadarinya_ _  
_ _Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli"_ __

 _"Boudai na jikan to_ _  
_ _Nandatte dekiru kanousei_ _  
_ _Jiyuu wa soko ni aru"_ _  
_

" _Dengan segala waktu di dunia ini_ _  
_ _Dan kemungkinan yang tak terbatas_ _  
_ _Disitulah ada kebebasan_ _"_

 __ _"Nandome no Aozora ka_ _  
_ _Kazoete wa inai darou_ _  
_ _Hi wa shizumi mata noboru_ _  
_ _Atari mae no mainichi_ _  
_ _Nanika wasureteru_ _  
_ _Nandome no aozora ka_ _  
_ _Seishun wo minogasu na_ _  
_ _Muchuu ni ikiteitemo_ _  
_ _Toki ni wa miagete miyou (haretasora wo)_ _  
_ _Ima no jibun wo muda ni suru na"_

" _Berapa banyak langit biru yang telah terlihat?_ _  
_ _Kau pasti tak dapat menghitungnya_ _  
_ _Meski pun matahari terbenam_ _  
_ _Dan terbit kembali setiap hari_ _  
_ _Kau pasti akan melupakan sesuatu_ _  
_ _Berapa banyak langit biru yang telah terlihat?_ _  
_ _Jangan biarkan masa muda berlalu begitu saja_ _  
_ _Meski pun kamu merasa gundah_ _  
_ _Lihatlah dari waktu ke waktu (pada langit yang cerah)_ _  
_ _Jangan biarkan hidupmu menjadi sia-sia_ _"_ __

 _"Jaguchi no mizu ni furete mitara_ _  
_ _Sono tsumetasa ni me wo samashita yo_ _  
_ _Hotobashiru mizushibuki_ _  
_ _Ataerareta inochi wa_ _  
_ _Te no hira ni omotakatta"_

 __ _"_ _Ketika aku menyentuh air dari keran_ _  
_ _Airnya yang dingin mampu membangunkanku_ _  
_ _Aliran dari percikan air_ _  
_ _Dan kehidupan yang telah diberikan_ _  
_ _Terasa berat di telapak tanganku_ _"_

 __ _"Itsuka yaru tsumori to_ _  
_ _Atama no naka de omottetemo_ _  
_ _Eien wa mijikai"_

" _Meski pun kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu_ _  
_ _Untuk berjuang "suatu saat nanti"_ _  
_ _"Selamanya" itu terasa sebentar_ _"_ __

 _"Nandome no Aozora ka_ _  
_ _Kazoete wa inai darou_ _  
_ _Hi wa shizumi mata noboru_ _  
_ _Atari mae no mainichi_ _  
_ _Nanika wasureteru_ _  
_ _Nandome no aozora ka_ _  
_ _Seishun wo minogasu na_ _  
_ _Muchuu ni ikiteitemo_ _  
_ _Toki ni wa miagete miyou (haretasora wo)_ _  
_ _Ima no jibun wo muda ni suru na"_

" _Berapa banyak langit biru yang telah terlihat?_ _  
_ _Aku yakin kau pasti tak dapat menghitungnya_ _  
_ _Meski pun matahari terbenam dan terbit kembali setiap hari_ _  
_ _Kau pasti akan melupakan sesuatu_ _  
_ _Berapa banyak langit biru yang telah terlihat?_ _  
_ _Jangan biarkan masa muda berlalu begitu saja_ _  
_ _Meski pun kamu merasa gundah_ _  
_ _Lihatlah dari waktu ke waktu (pada langit yang cerah)_ _  
_ _Jangan biarkan hidupmu menjadi sia-sia_ _"_ __

 _"Me wo tojite mireba_ _  
_ _Kikoete kuru darou_ _  
_ _Kimi ga dashippanashi ni shiteru oto_ _  
_ _Bokura mo sora mo hare dake janai"_

" _Jika kau mencoba menutup mata_ _  
_ _Aku yakin kau dapat mendengarnya_ _  
_ _Suara dari sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau terima_ _  
_ _Seperti langit, kita pun takkan selamanya cerah_ _"_ __

 _"Kono tsugi no aozora wa itsu na no ka wakaranai_ _  
_ _Dakara ima sora miage_ _  
_ _Nanika wo hajimerunda kyou dekiru koto wo_ _  
_ _Kono tsugi no aozora wa jibun kara kizuku darou_ _  
_ _Namida ga aburetetemo_ _  
_ _Taiyou wa nijimanai sa (chanto mireba)_ _  
_ _Kimi wa motto tsuyoku nareru yo"_

" _Kita takkan tahu bagaimana langit biru selanjutnya_ _  
_ _Untuk itu lihatlah pada langit sekarang_ _  
_ _Dan mulailah sesuatu yang dapat kamu lakukan_ _  
_ _Aku yakin kau akan tahu langit biru yang selanjutnya_ _  
_ _Meski pun jika air matamu mengalir_ _  
_ _Matahari itu takkan menghilang (jika terus kau lihat)_ _  
_ _Ia akan membuatmu menjadi semakin kuat_ _"_ __

 _"Ima wo ikirunda_ _  
_ _Toki ga nagaretemo_ _  
_ _Boku wa nakasarenai"_ __

 _"_ _Nikmatilah kehidupanmu_ _  
_ _Meski pun waktu terus berlalu_ _  
_ _Jangan terbawa arus lagi_ _"_

Lagu encore pertama adalah lagu kesukaan mereka karena banyak makna yang bisa dipetik dari lagu tersebut, semuanya memberikan tepuk tangan paling meriah karena lagu tersebut sangat bagus.

" _In your position set!"_

 _"Kinou made no keiken to ka  
Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake  
Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite  
Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo"_

" _Semua perkara yang engkau hadapi  
Adalah cerita dari masa lalu  
Kesempatan yang kita lewatkan  
Pernahkah kau sadar waktu yang terbuang"_

 _"Atarashii michi wo sagase!  
Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!  
Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda"_

" _Berusahalah di jalanmu itu  
Jangan andalkan orang lain  
Berhenti dan tidak berjuang  
Giving up is for zero"_

 _"Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou"_

" _Semua yang kita impikan  
Yang kita percaya di masa depan  
Namun rasa takut dan juga putus asa  
Membuat kita menyerah  
Kini semua yang kita impikan  
Harus selalu kita yakini  
Patahkanlah semua belenggu  
Dan jadi pemenang"_

 _"Change your mind  
Change your mind  
Nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!"_

" _Change change change change change your mind  
Change change your mind  
Karna semua di mulai dari begginer"_

 _"Shippai shite haji wo kaite  
Kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte  
Anna omoi nido to iya da to  
Kashikoku natta otonatachi yo"_

" _Banyak orang dewasa yang merasa malu  
Dan juga trauma karna kegagalan  
Asam garam yang tlah mreka rasakan  
Membuat mereka berpikir mereka hebat"_

 _"CHARENJI wa bakageta koto  
RISUKU kaihiseru youni  
Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?"_

" _Tantangan yang engkau acuhkan  
Ego yang kau perjuangkan  
Pernahkah engkau mencoba  
Risk anything for your dream"_

 _"Bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Ashita mo ikiteitai ka?  
Wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de  
Yume mo hisashiburi  
Sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?  
Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!"_

" _Di dalam kehidupan ini  
Yang kita hadapi di esok hari  
Mencoba tuk mengerti dan juga memahami  
Semua yang tlah terjadi  
Dan arti dari hidup kita ini  
Bukanlah untuk di sia-siakan  
Dapatkah engkau merasakannya  
Hasrat dalam nadi"_

 _"Stand up! Together!  
Umareta hi omoidase!  
Dare mo ga Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hajime kara kantan ni  
Umaku wa ikanee  
Stand up! Together!  
Saisho ni modoraba ii  
Mo ichido Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte  
Dou ni ka naru sa  
Furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero  
Saa hajimeyouze!  
We can be reborn all the time"_

" _Stand up together  
Semua kehidupan di mulai dari begginer  
Stand up right away  
Tak ada hal yang mudah di dunia ini  
Stand up together  
Kesempatan pasti ada untukmu begginer  
Stand up right away  
Jangan takut, jangan takut  
Kau pasti kan menggapainya  
Air mata yang berjatuhan kemarin  
Ayo bangkit semua  
We can be reborn all the time!"_

 _"Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou"_

" _Semua yang kita impikan  
Yang kita percaya di masa depan  
Namun rasa takut dan juga putus asa  
Membuat kita menyerah  
Kini semua yang kita impikan  
Harus selalu kita yakini  
Patahkanlah semua belenggu  
Dan jadi pemenang"_

 _"Nani mo dekinai  
Chanto dekinai  
Sore ga doushita?  
Bokura wa wakainda  
Nani mo dekinai  
Sugu ni dekinai  
Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda"_

" _Tak mungkin tak mungkin  
Tak ada kata tak mungkin di dalam hidupmu  
Tak mungkin tak mungkin  
Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini"_

 _"Ame wa yanda  
Kaze wa yanda  
Mita koto no nai  
Hikari ga sasu yo  
Ima ga toki da  
Kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner!"_

" _Lihatlah skarang  
Bangkitlah skarang  
Pasti ada harapan untuk cita-citamu  
Inilah saatnya kesempatan tuk mengulangi Beginner!"_

Semuanya tepuk tangan meriah karena selain lagu Nandome No Aozora Ka, lagu Beginner memberikan banyak semangat untuk semuanya.

"Baiklah, ini lagu terakhir dariku. Silahkan dinikmati" Sehan mendengar suara tidak rela dari fansnya namun ini memang akan menjadi lagu terakhir untuk konser ini

" _kamisama wa hitobito no sono senaka_ _  
_ _itsudemo mieru to kikasareta_ _  
_ _sou doko no dare ni demo byoudou ni_ _  
_ _ai wo ataeru"_

" _ku tahu bahwa Tuhan selalu senantiasa_ _  
_ _memperhatikan seluruh umat manusia_ _  
_ _ya, dengan adil mengasihi semua_ _  
_ _orang tanpa terkecuali"_ __

 _"watashi ga umareta hi kara_ _  
_ _kyou made_ _  
_ _hizashi no you na_ _  
_ _sono nukumori_ _  
_ _yasashiku tsutsumareteta"_

" _dari hari saat ku dilahirkan_ _  
_ _sampai s'karang_ _  
_ _kehangatan yang bagai sinar matahari_ _  
_ _menyelimuti dengan lembutnya"_ __

 _"dare ka no tame ni_ _  
_ _hito wa ikiteru_ _  
_ _watashi ni nani ga_ _  
_ _dekiru no deshou?"_

" _demi seseorang_ _  
_ _kita hidup di dunia_ _  
_ _apakah sekiranya yang dapat ku lakukan?"_ __

 _"kanashimi ni deattara me wo tojite_ _  
_ _sono senaka wo ishiki shite mite_ _  
_ _atataka na manazashi ni kitzuku hazu_ _  
_ _mamorareteru to..."_

" _saat bertemu kesedihan tutuplah matamu_ _  
_ _cobalah untuk rasakan punggungmu_ _  
_ _itu_ _  
_ _pasti bisa rasakan pandangan mata_ _  
_ _yang hangat selalu menjagamu"_ __

 _"doko ka de kisetsu no kaze ga_ _  
_ _soyoi de_ _  
_ _kigi ga shidai ni_ _  
_ _yureru you ni_ _  
_ _ai to wa tsutaeru mono"_

" _angin berganti dan musim pun datang dan berhembus_ _  
_ _bagaikan pepohonan yang mulai_ _  
_ _bergoyang_ _  
_ _cinta itu harus disampaikan"_ __

 _"hitoribocchi ja_ _  
_ _ikite yukenai_ _  
_ _dareka ga iru kara_ _  
_ _watashi ga iru no"_

" _kita tidaklah bisa_ _  
_ _hidup sendiri saja_ _  
_ _karena ada seseorang_ _  
_ _aku ada di sini"_ __

 _"dare ka no tame ni_ _  
_ _hito wa ikiteru_ _  
_ _watashi ni nani ga_ _  
_ _dekiru no deshou?"_

" _demi seseoranglah_ _  
_ _kita hidup di dunia_ _  
_ _apakah sekiranya_ _  
_ _yang dapat ku lakukan?"_ __

 _"dare ka no tame ni_ _  
_ _dare ka no tame ni_ _  
_ _hito wa umarete_ _  
_ _shiawase ni naru n da"_

" _demi seseoranglah (demi seseoranglah)_ _  
_ _demi seseoranglah_ _  
_ _manusia terlahir akan menjadi bahagia"_ __

 _"sekai kara subete no_ _  
_ _arasoi ga kiete_ _  
_ _hitotsu ni naru hi made_ _  
_ _watashi wa utaou_ _  
_ _oroka na sensou wo_ _  
_ _NYUUSU de miru yori_ _  
_ _koe ga todoku you ni_ _  
_ _watashi wa utaou"_ __

 _"sampai suatu hari nanti_ _  
_ _saat semua pertikaian_ _  
_ _di dunia ini menghilang_ _  
_ _aku kan terus bernyanyi_ _  
_ _daripada hanya melihat_ _  
_ _berita perang yang sedih_ _  
_ _agar suaraku tersampaikan  
aku kan terus bernyanyi"_

Fans berteriak histeris ketika mengetahui seorang wanita yang sudah berumur namun sangat cantik naik keatas panggung sambil membawa mikrofon. Setelah suara wanita tersebut terdengar, semuanya merinding karena suaranya sangat bagus ditambah dengan suara Sehan yang membuat lagi Dareka No Tame Ni terdengar sangat sempurna.

Setelah lagu terakhir selesai, Sehan membungkukkan badan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah hadir serta doa – doa dari fans yang selalu diterimanya.

Sehan dan Luhan menuju backstage bersama untuk berkumpul dengan Bram dan Sehun yangh menonton dari backstage.

"Hyung dan Eomma jjang" Bram memberikan jempolnya karena menyukai penampilan dari dua orang disayanginya

"Benar" Sehun juga memberikan jempolnya tanda setuju dengan anak bungsunya

"Terima kasih Hun" Luhan mencium bibir suaminya karena bersyukur suaminya sudah berubah menjadi suami yang lebih baik

"Seharunya aku yang berterima kasih" Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan di bibirnya

"Ayolah" Bram dan Sehan kesal melihat moment romantis kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Jangan cemburu nak" Luhan menggoda anaknya yang memasang wajah malas

"YAK!" Bram dan Sehan kesal digoda oleh Eomma mereka

~E.N.D~


End file.
